Dissimulation
by aerogirl84
Summary: Stella et Lindsay décide de résoudre une affaire à leur manière même si pour cela elle doivent cacher à Mac et Danny se qu'elles font.
1. chapitre 1: Prologue

**Dissimulation**

**Prologue**

Des pas montèrent les escaliers, brisant le silence studieux des couloirs du bâtiment scientifique. A croire que tout le monde travaillait, personne en pause à la machine à café, pas un chat à croiser. Il faut dire qu'avec le magnifique temps il était plus agréable de prendre un peu de repos à l'extérieur.

Danny entra en coup de vent dans le bureau vide de Mac, les habitudes on la vie dure, pensa t-il en se dirigeant vers le labo où il était sur de trouver Stella.

Effectivement des boucles brunes dépassaient d'un microscope au fond de la salle.

« Quand Mac rentre t-il de Miami ? » demanda le jeune homme en se plaçant à ses côtés.

« Hum ! Dans 3 heures si son avion n'a pas de retard. »

Le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas eu à regarder sa montre pour lui donner une réponse fit venir un sourire narquois sur le visage de l'enquêteur. Stella tourna la tête en sentant qu'il était toujours là et qu'elle était observée.

« Tu a besoin de quelques chose Danny » demanda-t-elle agacée par ce sourire

« Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'aimerais voir Mac pour lui faire part d'une chose et….les dernières heures sont les plus longues n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sors d'ici Messer » dit-elle en rigolant et en pointant la porte du doigt.

Danny s'éloigna en riant doucement tandis que Stella se replonger pour la dixième fois de la journée sur cette plaque. Impossible de se concentrer aujourd'hui. Entre les gens qui venaient la voir pour des problèmes de congés, d'enquête à valider et le retour de Mac après 2 semaines d'absence, elle avait définitivement du mal à focaliser sur quelque chose.

« Amy ! Vous pourriez refaire un contage s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas sûre de mon résultat »

La dites Amy acquiesça avant de se mettre à la place laisser vacante par sa supérieure pendant que celle-ci retirer sa blouse blanche et sortait du labo. Il lui fallait une pause, un café serait parfait.

« Stell ! »

Lindsay accourut vers son amie avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Cela faisait quelques jours que Stella trouvait la jeune femme bizarre, comme perturbée, mais Lindsay ne semblait pas vouloir lui en parler. La voir sourire et être de bonne humeur suggérer une amélioration des choses et elle préférait nettement ça.

« J'aurais besoin de te parler, tu peux faire une pause » demanda la plus jeune des deux femmes

« J'allais prendre un café tu m'accompagnes ? »

Lindsay se mordit la lèvre inférieure discrètement et Stella compris à son regard qu'un endroit un peu plus personnel correspondrait mieux à la discussion. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au bureau vitré de Mac et s'assirent dans le canapé.

« Je suis enceinte ! » dit Lindsay comme si elle lâchait une bombe avant qu'un sourire radieux éclaire son visage. La réaction de son amie à cette annonce fut de la serrer dans ses bras sans retenue, de légères larmes venant humidifier leurs yeux pendant cette étreinte.

« Mon dieu Lindsay, c'est merveilleux ! Qu'est ce qui y a ? » Demanda- t'elle en voyant que Lindsay n'avait pas fini ses révélations.

« Tu sais j'ai pas mal réfléchit depuis que je sais ça et….il faut pas que tu le fasses ! C'est trop dangereux Stella. »

La tête de Stella se rejeta en arrière sur le canapé dans un soupir.

« Je t'en prie ! Tu en as parlé à Mac ? Il en pense quoi lui ? » Enchaina Lindsay devant le mutisme de sa collègue.

La moue embarrassée et le regard fuyant de sa supérieure lui donnèrent la réponse qu'elle aurait préférée autre. Enfin elle devait bien s'en douter, plus têtue que Bonasera, elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je vais te le dire moi, il refuserait et t'interdirais de la faire. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je préfère pas lui demander son avis, plaisanta Stella malgré le regard réprobateur de la future maman.

« De toute façon je vois mal quand j'aurais pu le faire » pensa t-elle

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés trois semaines plus tôt, il ne s'était rien passé. A peine quelques sourires supplémentaires et des regards plus appuyés qu'a l'ordinaire. Avec les vacances  
de Sheldon et d'Adam, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de passer une soirée ensemble à cause du trop plein de boulot et ensuite Mac était parti sur une enquête à Miami et pas un seul coup de fil n'avait été échangé. Certes elle non plus n'avait pas appelé, mais elle avait sa fierté et jouer les amoureuses transies devant un mur en béton armé, c'était pas son truc. Sentant l'amertume revenir, Stella se força à revenir dans le présent pour tomber dans l'air interrogateur de Lindsay.

« Pas envie d'en parler, murmura Stella. Ecoute ! Je sais que je te demande de cacher des choses à ton supérieur mais je t'en prie, je peux pas laisser tomber. Je commence demain, dès que Mac acceptera ma demande de congé. Il faut que tu sois là au labo pour moi, sinon ma couverture sautera et là je risque gros »

Lindsay secoua la tête en prenant conscience que rien ne ferait changer sa collègue d'avis. Elle n'approuvait pas du tout la croisade dans laquelle elle se lançait, mais elle ne laisserait pas

tomber son amie, c'était certain. Le tout serait de faire en sorte que Danny et Mac ne s'aperçoive de rien, sinon…. Lindsay frissonna en pensant aux conséquences. Dans quoi

s'embarquaient-elles ?


	2. Chapter 2: retour en arrière

Ce chapitre est un flash-back pour expliquer la raison de la discussion des filles.

Bonne lecture

**Retour en arrière**

La sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter de concert. Danny décrocha tandis que Lindsay reprenait une part de gâteau au chocolat. Lorsque la conversation fut terminée, elle comprit tout de suite que le temps de la pause était révolu, ce que lui confirma presque aussitôt son compagnon : le cadavre d'une femme venait d'être retrouvé éventré dans une ruelle sombre du quartier de Yorkville.

La scène de crime était une véritable boucherie. Le sang avait giclé sur tous les murs alentours et la victime ressemblait fortement à un cadavre digne de Jack l'éventreur. L'odeur de la mort avait rejoint celle des restes de repas du midi laissés par les différents policiers à l'estomac fragile qui s'étaient penchés sur le cas d'un peu trop près.

Lorsque Lindsay et Danny arrivèrent, Mac était juché sur une poubelle pour attraper ce qu'il s'avéra être un morceau d'intestin qui pendait d'un escalier de secours. La jeune femme eu tout juste le temps de placer une main devant sa bouche et de s'éloigner de la scène pour vomir son déjeuner. En y repensant, elle aurait du se douter qu'elle était enceinte à ce moment là déjà. Elle ne vomissait jamais d'habitude, même devant des organes qui jouent les guirlandes de Noël en plein mois de mai.

« Je vous présente un morceau de Serena Lizenberg » déclara Mac en plaçant l'organe visqueux dans une boite hermétique.

« Des choses intéressantes à part le fait que Freddy Krüger pourrait être notre tueur ? » demanda Danny en grimaçant à la vue du corps déchiqueté.

« Pour l'instant, rien d'exceptionnel. Une empreinte de chaussures dans le sang là bas. Pointure 43 à vu d'œil »

« Pas de témoin je présume. Remarqua Lindsay en revenant vers eux. Cette impasse est un endroit parfait pour un meurtre. Aucune fenêtre, pas de vis-à-vis direct sur la rue adjacente. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec elle. Cet endroit était macabre à lui tout seul. Ce ne fut pourtant que deux heures après le départ du corps vers la morgue qu'ils purent enfin le quitter, le nombre des prélèvements sanguins et divers étant incroyablement élevé.

Les trois équipiers venaient à peine d'entrer dans le bâtiment que le bipper de Mac s'activa.

« Sid. » Dit simplement Mac en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol suivit de près par ses deux protégés.

La morgue était pleine, chaque table ou presque recevait un occupant. Sid agita la main en les voyant entrer.

« Débordé ? » sourit Mac amicalement

Le médecin légiste jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui avant de secouer la tête.

« Ce sont des étudiants, on en a au moins trois cette semaine. Et je m'entraine à découper celui là, et c'est moi qui aie le plus gros foie, et vous avez vu la perfection de mes points, etc.…. Je vous en passe et des meilleures. Vivement après demain qu'ils s'en aillent et que je retrouve mon intimité » râla-t-il en réponse.

Les trois experts se regardèrent en cachant du mieux leur amusement face à la situation. L'austère antre de leur collègue s'était transformé en ruche bourdonnante.

« Bien ! Qu'as-tu trouvé chez notre victime ? » Demanda Mac pour reprendre le cours de leur travail.

« Oui ! Venez voir. Alors premièrement, votre tueur est en réalité deux personnes bien distinctes.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? » questionna Lindsay

« Les marques sur les poignets de la jeune femme correspondent à celles qui peuvent être laissées lorsque quelqu'un vous maintient très fortement contre le sol. Hors à moins d'avoir 4 bras et d'être un surhomme, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait lui avoir fait….ça en même temps, surtout qu'elle a dû se débattre comme un beau diable cette petite. » Termina Sid en regardant le visage pâle allongée devant lui.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils lui ont fait ça alors qu'elle était en vie ! » S'écria Danny

« Oui et la raison est bien la chose la plus incroyable dans cette histoire »

Ses interlocuteurs le fixaient avec une attention décuplée, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

« Il fallait qu'elle soit en vie au cas où ils aient du mal à le récupérer. Si l'opération tournait mal en quelque sorte »

L'esprit de Mac se mit en route : trafic d'organe, marché noir… il ignorait encore qu'il en était loin

« Malgré toute cette boucherie j'ai pu voir que les parois de son utérus étaient complètement dilatées. Expliqua Sid aussi calmement que possible. Vos tueurs lui ont volé son bébé ! »

Lindsay plaça une main tremblante dans celle toute proche de Danny. Un geste qu'ils ne se seraient pas permis en d'autre circonstance, mais à l'instant, c'était la chose la plus stable sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter. Beaucoup de chose avait été vu ici, mais mutiler une jeune femme pour prendre son bébé in utéro était simplement…inimaginable.

Le choc avait été si terrible que la nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars atroces. Lindsay s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, trouvant fort heureusement l'apaisement dans les bras rassurant de l'homme à ses côtés. Danny ne lui avait rien montré mais elle savait que toutes ces révélations l'avaient secoué également. Une affaire comme celle-ci n'arrivait pas tous les jours et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

En effet, la stupeur les prit tous de cours quand Stella arriva à la morgue avec un cadavre quasi similaire trois jours plus tard. Identique dans la façon de tuer et pour le motif : cette fois encore, la femme avait été ouverte, son bébé enlevé du ventre maternel et la jeune femme s'était lentement vidée de son sang sans les soins médicaux requis. Olivia Mackensie ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

Les experts travaillaient dans un silence quasi religieux, chacun espérant trouver l'indice qui changerait tout, personne n'osant évoquer l'hypothèse d'un tueur un série. Pourtant il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'un troisième corps entra à la morgue : ce n'était définitivement pas un cas isolé.

Au sous sol

Si l'expression « un ange passe… » était vérifiée, alors à ce moment précis, des centaines d'anges devaient flotter dans la morgue de Manhattan. L'équipe ainsi que Sid observait le visage désormais figé de Sylvia Lane, 22 ans. Ce fut le médecin légiste qui rompit le silence en premier.

« Il y a nettement moins de dégâts que pour les deux victimes précédentes, mais le résultat est le même. L'incision est béante et nettement trop grande pour laisser une chance à ces jeunes femmes d'être sauvées. »

« Les rues où nous les avons retrouvées sont complètement isolées, impossible d'appeler à l'aide ou d'avoir les soins médicaux rapidement dans ces circonstances. » compléta Lindsay dans un murmure.

Sid hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Même mode opératoire, un homme qui tient, l'autre qui éventre, je peux même vous dire qu'il est gaucher. Assura l'homme d'âge mûr en leur montrant le sens de l'incision. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment.»

« Ah si ! » le retint Sid

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Stella avec anxiété

« Pas grand chose mais c'est étrange. Je pensais au départ que c'était à cause de la précipitation, ou bien d'un manque de connaissance, mais à présent je crois que c'est autre chose. Ils récupèrent tout : le bébé, le cordon ombilical et le placenta. J'ignore pourquoi mais cela semble important à leur yeux. »

« Dans certaines sectes, les hommes mange le placenta de la mère après la délivrance » dit Danny avec une moue dégoutée.

« Faites qu'on ait pas affaire à des cannibales ! » supplia Stella en poussant la porte

Les experts quittèrent la morgue, réfléchissant aux possibilités d'un tel acte de barbarie. Les deux hommes marchaient en tête suivis par Lindsay et Stella, chacune plongée dans leurs pensées respectives.

« Que fait-on maintenant Mac ? » demanda Danny

« En réalité se sera plutôt « que faites-vous ». Corrigea Mac. Je pars pour Miami dans…..moins de 8 heures maintenant » répondit son supérieur après avoir regardé sa montre.

Stella qui marchait en regardant le sol releva brusquement la tête, comme si un jet d'eau glacée venait du lui être jeté dessus.

_Moins de 8 heures ! Certes rien n'était vraiment très clair entre eux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment évoqué le sujet depuis l'autre matin et ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis lors mais…_

L'inconsistance de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Mac depuis plus d'une semaine lui sauta aux yeux de manière assez brutale.

Il venait avec brio de la remettre à la place où il voulait qu'elle soit : une collègue, à qui ont annonce en même temps que tout le monde son départ à l'autre bout du pays a quelques heures du décollage.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur sortait de sa poitrine à chaque battement tant elle était abasourdie par sa prise de conscience. Stella se maudit intérieurement d'avoir seulement imaginé que les choses puissent être différentes. Ils avaient fait un pas en avant, IL venait de faire un marathon en arrière.

Sentant la colère monter en elle en une rage sourde, elle dépassa à toute vitesse les deux hommes, se dirigeant vers le labo pour s'y noyer dans le travail.

« Les preuves de la troisième scène de crime à inspecter d'urgence » justifia Lindsay en passant à son tour devant eux au pas de course un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

_Elle va être d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée avec un truc pareil. _Pensa Lindsay en visualisant les boucles brunes qui tournaient à l'angle du couloir. _Remarque, Danny Messer, si jamais tu me fais un coup comme ça, je te tue._

De son côté Danny continuait de marchait tranquillement avec son supérieur, rejoignant le bureau de ce dernier. Le simple fait d'imaginer mettre 2000 km entre Lindsay et lui suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Déjà que les quelques soirs où ils ne dormaient pas ensemble devenaient une torture.

Comment Mac pouvait-il partir sans même en avoir préalablement avertit Stella. Le jeune homme déglutit discrètement : s'il faisait ça à Lindsay il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. En y réfléchissant, rien ne laisser vraiment entendre qu'il y avait plus entre ses deux supérieurs. Mis à part bien sûr ce que Lindsay lui avait raconté sur la soirée d'anniversaire de leur amie. En y repensant, il avait eu le droit à son cadeau lui aussi lors de cette soirée.

Tout à ses délicieux souvenirs, Danny sursauta en entendant Mac lui parler.

« ….au courant. Danny ! »

« Désolé boss » grimaça le jeune homme

« Je te disais de me tenir au courant de l'avancé de l'enquête. Je pars à Miami pour aider sur une affaire du même acabit qu'un de nos anciens cas. J'ai un service à rendre à quelqu'un. » Expliqua Mac.

Danny hocha la tête avant de souhaiter bon voyage à son mentor et de disparaitre vers le laboratoire d'analyses.

De son côté, une fois seul, Mac soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir. Il savait que Stella devait se sentir blessée et trahi mais ils n'avaient eu le temps que de se croiser cette semaine. L'éclat de ses yeux verts avait trop peu accrochés les siens et c'était à peine s'il avait pu profiter de son sourire. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu la prévenir quand Horacio l'avait appelé, mais la pointe de la jalousie vis-à-vis de sa bonne entente avec l'expert de Miami l'avait totalement déstabilisé et empêché de parler de peur qu'elle veuille l'accompagner. Finalement il avait tout gagné et devait se résigner à prendre l'avion alors qu'ils étaient fâchés. Connaissant la tête de mule qui lui servait d'équipière, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer une réconciliation ou même un dialogue avant son départ.

Il ignorait simplement que la femme amoureuse derrière la scientifique bornée n'attendait que ça.

Trois jours plus tard Lindsay entrait dans le bureau où se trouvait déjà Stella.

« Les preuves ont parlées ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Nous avons la preuve de la présence d'une camionnette sur place, elle doit probablement boucher l'impasse pendant qu'ils s'occupent de la jeune fille et ils repartent de suite en laissant le corps et emportent le bébé. »

« Aucune idée de l'endroit où ils vont ? »

« Non, j'ai récupérer un pétale de rose orangé, mais même si ce n'est pas le plus courant, ce n'est pas assez rare pour faire une recherche. Et toi ? » Demanda Stella en voyant que sa collègue tenait un dossier en main.

« Les trois filles ont le même groupe sanguin, Rhésus compris » déclara Lindsay en donnant une feuille d'analyse à son amie.

« Ce ne peut pas être un hasard, je suis justement en train d'essayer de trouver des points communs à nos trois victimes. »

«Tu as quoi pour l'instant »

Stella fit la moue avant de prendre une feuille où été griffonné quelques notes à la va-vite.

« Elles ne font pas le même métier, ne voit pas les mêmes amis, ont des situations familiales diverses. J'ai plus de discordances que de point commun pour tout dire. »

L'exaspération commençait à les gagner sérieusement.

« Tu as essayé au niveau de leur gynécologue ? » demanda soudain Lindsay

Stella secoua la tête avant de chercher frénétiquement dans les agendas des victimes.

« Sylvia Lane est vu par le docteur Pratt, Sérena Lizenberg par le Docteur Silverman »

Un soupir de déception s'échappa des lèvres de Lindsay suivit de peu par le sourire de Stella.

« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme blonde

« Olivia Mackensie est également vue par le Dr Silverman, lui répondit Stella. Bien joué, bip Danny pour qu'il nous rejoigne »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'expert entrait dans la pièce et était mis au courant de leur trouvaille.

« Etrange coïncidence pour deux jeunes femmes enceintes qui se font enlever leur bébé » concéda Danny.

« On le pense aussi » répondit Lindsay alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller l'interroger avec Flack tout les deux, je vais continuer les recherches au labo de mon côté » décréta Stella en voyant que la jeune femme était déjà prête à partir.

Sans plus attendre ils prirent congé de leur collègue, Danny appelant Flack pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur place.

Une fois dans la voiture, un silence inconfortable s'installa, si bien que Lindsay finit par se tourner vers son amant lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en voyant combien il était tendu.

« C'est quoi ton groupe sanguin ? »

« Mon…. ? Je…. Quel rapport ? »

La lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit

« Je suis B -, comme les victimes» avoua-t-elle à contre cœur.

« Je te ramène au labo, hors de question que l'on prenne le moindre risque »

Danny se mit en devoir de trouver un endroit pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse.

« Je ne risque pas grand-chose Danny, mon groupe sanguin n'est pas marqué sur mon front et je ne connais absolument pas ce Dr Silverman. » dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant.

« Si ce que toi et Stella avez découvert s'avère exact, dans ce cas il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul gynécologue de concerné. Il s'agirait d'un réseau entier. Et si celui que tu voyais actuellement en faisait partie et que quand tu lui annonceras ta grossesse au prochain rendez –vous…. »

Le reste de sa phrase se brisa dans sa gorge nouée rien qu'a la pensée qu'il puisse arriver du mal à la femme qu'il aimait.

Danny redémarra au feu vert avant de se garer quelques mètres plus loin. Il sentait son cœur battre a toute vitesse, la peur lui serrant les entrailles.

« Je t'aime Lindsay, et lui aussi je l'aime déjà » dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa compagne.

L'émotion submergea la jeune femme. L'entendre se livrer ainsi était tellement révélateur de ce qu'il ressentait actuellement qu'elle commença elle-même à se poser des questions sur les risques qu'elle encourrait sur cette enquête. Cependant elle se força à ne pas s'effrayer inutilement et la raison repris le dessus lorsqu'elle parla à un Danny en plein désarroi.

« Les femmes que l'on a retrouvé était à terme, elle se sont fait attaquer dans les 2 dernières semaines de leurs grossesse. Je ne risque absolument rien. Malgré tout, je peux aller passer mon dernier mois de grossesse dans le Montana si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Un mois entier ! » râla Danny qui retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs en entendant le raisonnement de l'experte.

« Ou alors on trouve les coupables avant. » dit Lindsay en lui faisant signe de redémarrer.

Danny remis le contact et se prépara à démarrer avant de se raviser et d'embrasser tendrement la femme à ses côtés.

« Je suis quand même rassuré que le petit ne se voit pas encore physiquement » dit-il en reprenant la route

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est un garçon ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout »

Ils rirent un moment, laissant s'échapper un peu de la tension précédente. Don les attendait sur le trottoir devant le cabinet et Danny ne pu retenir un sifflement admiratif devant l'élégance de la demeure.

« Je savais que les gynécologue gagnaient bien leur vie mais pas à ce point là. »

La rencontre se passa dans les meilleurs termes possibles. Le Dr Silverman avait évoqué le secret médical pour ses patients et refusé la fouille de son cabinet sans mandat, mais à part ça, il avait été d'une coopérativité exemplaire.

De retour au labo, Lindsay rejoignit Stella pour lui raconter l'entrevue, laissant à Danny le soin d'appeler Mac pour le tenir au courant selon ses propres souhaits.

« On oublie l'hypothèse du réseau » lui lança Stella lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Parce que…. ? »

« Le Dr Pratt était tellement choqué par la nouvelle qu'il m'a avoué que Sylvia Lane voyait le Dr Silverman une semaine avant. »

« Il t'a dit pourquoi elle avait changé de médecin »

« Apparemment il était un peu étrange avec elle, il lui posait des questions bizarres. Elle a cru qu'il était soul et elle ne voulait pas d'un alcoolique pour sa fin de grossesse. Il t'a fait bonne impression à toi ? »

« Mis à part une petite gêne au départ, il n'y a vraiment rien qui laisse à présager qu'il ait des choses à cacher à la police. Mis à part les roses orangées dans la cour arrière. » Lui expliqua la jeune femme blonde

« Et tu n'as pas trouvé la taille de son cabinet un peu trop hors de propos par rapport au salaire d'un gynécologue moyen ? »

« Si d'ailleurs Don et Danny ont dit qu'ils allaient se recycler si… Attends ! Comment sais-tu qu'il a un grand cabinet ? »

Stella lui sourit en lui montrant une photo sur l'écran d'ordinateur devant elle.

« J'ai trouvé sa photo sur google earth » plaisanta-t-elle

Lindsay hocha la tête, aucun gynécologue ne pouvait obtenir un tel cabinet sans un apport extérieur.

« J'admet que c'est louche. Mais Silverman a déclarer avoir obtenu ça d'un héritage familial. »

« Exact sauf que même si il y a eu un décès dans sa famille il y a deux ans, aucune trace pécuniaire suite à ça. »

« Alors à quoi tu penses ? » demanda Lindsay

« Il a vendu ses patientes, peut-être avec ou sans connaissance de ce qu'il allait leur arriver mais je suis certaine qu'il est à la botte de celui qui lui a « payé » son cabinet. »

« Un mafieux ? »

« Luis Moreno pour être exact. » acquiesça Stella.

« Ce genre de personne n'a jamais directement les mains sales. Passer un coup de fil à un mafieux n'est pas illégal»

« Les roses ne sont pas une coïncidence, la camionnette vient au cabinet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver, mais il faut fouiller cette maison.

« Oui, c'est une très bonne idée sauf qu'on aura jamais un mandat pour des pétales de roses. » lui rappela Lindsay

« C'est bien pour ça que je vais changer de gynéco. » fit Stella avec un clin d'œil entendu.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite

Merci à ceux qui me lise et à lora pour son message

Bonne lecture

Laboratoire scientifique de New York, 16h

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Lindsay en se tournant vivement vers son amie.

« On se connait depuis plus de 10 ans, tu crois vraiment que si j'entretiens une relation avec lui pendant qu'on enquête sur le gynécologue il ne se doutera de rien ? »

« Tu me demandes bien de le cacher à Danny » répliqua la plus jeune.

Stella fit la moue

« Je sais, tu ne vas pas être dans une situation facile mais pense à… »

« Je sais, je sais ! C'est juste que… »

« Tu n'as pas envie de lui mentir je comprends bien et je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai besoin de toi » continua Stella en lui prenant les mains

« Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas convaincu que tu puisses rester en froid avec Mac pendant une semaine maintenant qu'il va être rentré. » plaisanta Lindsay en s'allongeant contre le dossier du canapé

« Je suis encore en colère, j'ai tenu deux semaines sans lui parler, je peux très bien continuer » tenta l'ainée.

Lindsay hocha la tête avant de tendre sa main, paume vers le haut.

« 10 dollars que tu ne tiens pas la journée avant de t'être réconcilier avec lui, en tant qu'ami du moins »

Stella tapa dans la main offerte avec un sourire victorieux.

« Pari tenu »

La porte du bureau de Mac s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant découvrir les traits joyeux de Danny. Son regard passa de Lindsay à Stella, assises nonchalamment sur le canapé de leur patron.

« Fini les réunions entre filles dans votre QG d'appoint d'ici une heure » rigola-t-il.

Il était vrai que depuis le départ de Mac, son bureau était très vite devenu l'endroit de prédilections des deux amies. Du café entre deux analyses aux discussions beaucoup plus personnelles, les murs en verres de ce bureau pourraient vendre beaucoup de secret si seulement ils avaient don de paroles.

Lindsay tira la langue à son amant qui lui sourit amusé en retour. Ils s'entendaient si bien tout les deux en ce moment qu'elle en culpabilisait presque d'être aussi heureuse. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir lui cacher qu'elles travaillaient sur l'enquête du tueur en série.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis venu pour qu'on fasse le point sur l'enquête des bébés avant que Mac n'arrive. »

« Tu espères une augmentation en faisant du zèle ? » plaisanta gentiment Stella.

Danny allait rétorquer quand une voix derrière lui l'interrompit.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que vous voir tous assis dans MON bureau est loin de me donner envie de faire un effort de ce côté là »

Trois visages étonnés se tournèrent subitement vers un Mac qui ne pu garder son sérieux plus longtemps. Danny fut le premier à se ressaisir et serra la main de son patron avec chaleur.

« Pourtant on va avoir besoin de sous pour élever notre futur enfant » sourit-il en attirant Lindsay à ses côtés.

L'information pris son temps pour arriver jusqu'au cerveau de Mac et se fut finalement dans des embrassades que s'exprima sa joie pour ses deux protégés. Il tenait encore Lindsay contre lui lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert de sa coéquipière. Son cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre un rythme régulier mais néanmoins très rapide.

Ce fut Lindsay qui s'écarta de Mac, entraînant Danny après elle.

« On se retrouve en salle de briefing » lança t'elle en passant la porte vitrée

« Très bonne nouvelle pour un retour chez soi » commença Mac en avançant vers Stella.

« Oui, c'est vraiment génial »

Le sourire qui accompagna sa phrase était radieux mais il comprit vite qu'il était exclusivement réservé au couple qui venait de quitter la pièce.

Après une déglutition difficile, Mac s'approcha doucement.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis avec le labo en mon absence »

« Si vous aviez appelé au moins une fois vous n'auriez pas à poser la question » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas le collier qu'il lui avait offert et l'espace d'un instant se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir avec une gifle plus ou moins mérité.

« Vous n'avez pas appelé non plus » dit-il calmement en se rapprochant encore.

Malgré la distance respectable qui restait entre eux, le cœur de Stella fit une embardée lorsque l'odeur de Mac l'atteignit.

Le souvenir de leur baiser quelques semaines plus tôt lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et sa colère face à son indifférence remonta encore plus forte.

« Nous devons y aller, Lindsay et Danny vont nous attendre »

Mac hocha silencieusement la tête avant de suivre son équipière dans le couloir.

Danny se retourna en voyant Stella entrer dans la pièce et échangea un regard entendu avec Lindsay en voyant son visage fermé.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez de nouveau ? » demanda Mac en s'asseyant

« Les trois victimes ont eu le même gynécologue, mais rien à tirer de ce côté-là. » expliqua le jeune homme

«Les indices sur les lieux des crimes vous ont appris quelque chose ? »

« Rien de précis » répondit vaguement Lindsay

« Nous avons des éléments, mais nous ne pouvons les relier à rien de concret » continua Danny

« Pas de nouveaux meurtres ? » questionna Mac en regardant Stella

« Non. Et je n'espère pas en avoir de si tôt »

La colère de Stella se déchargea de Mac a ce tueur encore anonyme et c'est avec ardeur qu'ils se mirent a la tâche. L'échange se poursuivit encore pendant quelques heures, les quatre experts retournant le dossier de l'affaire dans tout les sens sans avoir plus de matière au final.

« Quel heure est-il ? »Demanda Stella en voyant Lindsay retenir un bâillement

« Il est déjà 18h45 heures » déclara Danny en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Mac observa sa montre avant d'acquiescer.

« Nous ne ferons rien de plus aujourd'hui de tout façon, vous pouvez y aller »

Lindsay se leva de sa chaise et croisa volontairement le regard de Stella. En l'espace d'une seconde, elles comprirent qu'elles iraient au bout de cette enquête, pour ces trois jeunes filles et leurs bébés.

« Bonsoir »

« Bonsoir »

La porte se referma sur le couple, en laissant un autre de nouveau en tête a tête.

La tension redevint palpable en quelques secondes, chacun assis sur son fauteuil, séparés matériellement par la table.

Replonger à fond dans l'enfer de cette enquête avait remis à neuf toute la détermination de Stella. Elle avait rendez-vous demain matin avec le Dr Silverman, il était encore temps de tout dire a Mac, peut-être accepterait-il finalement ?

« J'ai besoin de quelques jours de congés » demanda t'elle subitement

« Vous avez des soucis ? »

« Non aucun, répondit-elle, mais nous avons eu énormément de travail ces deux dernières semaines…»

Le regard de Mac sembla la sonder un instant et elle sût qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Son inquiétude était révélatrice : un membre de son équipe se mettait en danger volontairement, jamais il ne donnerait son accord pour ça.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une petite semaine, 10 jours maximum » s'empressa de répondre l'experte alors que sa petite voix intérieure lui criait qu'elle était en train de faire une bêtise. Bizarrement cette conscience avait la tête de Lindsay.

« Ok, je ne crois pas avoir vraiment le choix étant donné que c'est un peu de ma faute» dit-il avec un sourire coupable qui la fit fondre instantanément.

« Je reste a New York de toute façon, si jamais vous n'arrivez vraiment pas a vous passez de moi » dit-elle en répondant sans réfléchir à son sourire.

Les mots semblèrent flotter avec délectation dans l'air du bureau, résonnant dans sa tête comme un bruit dérangeant. Stella pouvait voir le regard amusé de Mac en face d'elle et avant qu'il ne puisse faire une remarque sur ce qu'elle venait de dire elle plaça un doigt devant ses propres lèvres.

« Chutt ! Je ne veux rien entendre, je suis toujours fâchée. »

« Bien sûr ! Le contraire m'aurait presque déçu » la taquina Mac avant de quitter la pièce en souriant.

La porte se referma derrière lui tandis que Stella, seule dans la salle sortait son porte-monnaie de sa poche arrière en grimaçant pour y chercher 10 dollars.


	4. Chapter 4: rendez vous chez Silverman

Voici la suite

Bonne lecture

La vitre ouverte du taxi laissait passer un filet d'air parfumé qui faisait voler les boucles brunes de sa passagère. La propreté des rues et les couleurs chatoyantes des fleurs aurait pu faire croire que cet endroit était le paradis en plein cœur de New York.

Le monstre qui habitait au 44 de la cette même rue n'aurait pas pu trouver plus ingénieuse cachette. Qui irait chercher le diable au paradis ?

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'imposante demeure laissant descendre son occupante. La jeune femme entra dans le bâtiment, une main tendrement posé sur un ventre fortement arrondi par la grossesse. Après un signe de tête poli vers la secrétaire, elle s'installa sur le siège qui faisait l'angle, juste en dessous de la fenêtre. La salle d'attente du cabinet de gynécologie du Dr Silverman était chaleureuse et emplie de lumière. Cet endroit la relaxait et lui permettait de se détendre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant avant de sentir une main délicate sur son bras.

« Le terme est prévu pour quand ? » demanda celle qui se trouvait à présent à ses côtés.

« Dans un peu moins d'un mois » sourit la futur mère

« Félicitation. C'est un garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de répondre

« Oui ! Et vu l'activité de ses pieds contre mon ventre, je crois que je pourrais très vite en faire un bon footballeur. »

Le regard émeraude de la femme inconnue se posa avec tendresse sur le demi-cercle que formait le ventre de la jeune fille à ses côtés, comme si elle pouvait à travers la peau imaginer le petit homme qui s'y trouvait.

« Est-ce que … je peux ? »

Après une faible hésitation, la jeune femme acquiesça

« Je vous en prie »

« Merci ! Je suis Stella, Stella Brennan »

« Barbara Kostia »

Les mains de la scientifique se posèrent avec une douceur infini sur le ventre rebondit, et après plusieurs secondes de silence, un léger coup vient frôler sa paume.

« Vous avez de la chance, il joue son timide » plaisanta Barbara

Stella se redressa, se tournant entièrement vers elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce, une sensation de peur s'était emparé d'elle, maintenant qu'elle venait de sentir la vie en elle sa peur s'était décuplé. Barbara ne serait pas la prochaine victime du tueur, elle y veillerait personnellement.

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? » demanda Barbara

« Je… »

« Mlle…. Brennan »

Stella se tourna vers la voix masculine qui venait de l'appeler pour tomber dans les yeux bleu glacier de celui qu'elle présuma être le Dr Silverman.

« Oui ! Bonjour » dit-elle en se levant.

Une poignée de main franche et sincère s'en suivit et pendant un instant Stella en oublia presque la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là. Cet homme avait un magnétisme incroyable sans parler d'un sourire ravageur.

Harry Silverman était en effet un homme plus que séduisant, la quarantaine bien passé, quelques cheveux blancs qui lui procurait une allure et une élégance qu'on les hommes qui accepte leur âge. Il la conduisit dans une pièce au bout du couloir relié à la salle d'attente, l'invitant à prendre un siège tandis que lui contournait son bureau pour rejoindre son fauteuil.

« Alors, comme c'est notre première rencontre je vais malheureusement devoir vous poser quelques questions assez ennuyeuses. »

« Je comprends parfaitement » répondit l'experte avec un sourire avenant.

Les yeux du médecin se baissèrent vers le dossier vierge qu'il avait prévu pour elle et Stella remarqua sa déglutition prononcée. Finalement elle aurait peut être une autre carte à jouer que celle de la patiente, Harry Silverman ne semblait pas être indifférent à son physique.

Tandis qu'elle répondait docilement aux questions sur ses moyens de contraceptions et autres choses féminines, son regard parcourait méthodiquement le bureau avant de tomber sur le cadre photo sur le meuble derrière le médecin.

« Vos dernières règles étaient quand ? »

« C'est votre fils et votre femme ? » demanda Stella en pointant le cadre du doigt, ignorant la question posée.

Harry se tourna vers l'objet en question avant de le prendre dans ses mains. Il connaissait assez les femmes pour savoir qu'un premier rendez vous avec un nouveau gynécologue était stressant, surtout quand c'était un homme. Les diversions de ce genre était assez courante et cette photo était exactement là pour ça. La famille mettait en confiance et le statut d'homme marié avec un enfant qu'il leur présentait les rassuraient et permettait d'éviter tout débordement avec des clientes à la recherche d'aventure extraconjugale.

Pourtant, avec Stella, il ne sortit pas sa rengaine habituel et sans raison particulière, lui dit la vérité.

« Oui, mon fils Ronan qui a 9 ans aujourd'hui et c'était ma femme, Sarah. Elle est morte il y a 2 ans maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé » répondit sincèrement Stella

« Ne le soyez pas, ça va mieux depuis. Vous savez, vous êtes la première patiente à laquelle je le dis. Les autres se contentent de l'homme marié »

Se disant il leva sa main pour montrer son alliance.

« Je vous assure que ça m'a évité nombres d'ennuis avec des femmes trop entreprenantes »

Ils rirent doucement avant que le gynécologue ne remette la photo en place.

L'entretien allait reprendre quand le téléphone sonna.

Silverman décrocha après s'être excusé auprès de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, son visage était différent et Stella n'aurait su définir si c'était de l'inquiétude ou de la peur.

« Je suis navrée Mlle Brennan, mais je viens d'être appelé pour une urgence, je vais devoir annuler mes rendez vous de la matinée. »

Il la précéda devant la porte, ne laissant d'autre choix à Stella que de le suivre.

« Les devoirs d'un médecin, je comprends » compatit la scientifique toujours intriguée par ce changement d'attitude.

« Je vous appelle» dit Harry en lui tendant la main

Stella serra celle-ci et soutient le regard bleu qui la fixait avec attention. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'il garda sa main plus longtemps que ne nécessitait une poignée de main professionnelle. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle entrait dans son jeu.

« J'attendrais votre appel. »

Un faible sourire vient grandir sur les traits fermés du médecin tandis qu'elle disparaissait à l'extérieur.

Stella descendit les trois marches de la cour arrière. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Du monstre froid et inhumain qu'elle s'attendait à trouver dans ce cabinet elle était passé au père veuf, charmant et agréable. L'experte avait sentit son intérêt pour elle dès le début de leur rencontre et elle culpabilisait presque de s'en servir pour prouver qu'il était un tueur. Elle secoua la tête fermement. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être un tueur, elle devait dire à Lindsay qu'elle s'était trompée. Stella sortit son portable de sa poche en continuant à marcher, elle appuya sur le numéro d'appel abrégé quand elle vit Barbara Kostia. La jeune femme tenait une rose orangé dans sa main et en respirait l'odeur avec délectation avant de la placer devant son ventre comme si le bébé pouvait lui aussi la sentir.

« Stell ? Allo ? »

En entendant la voix de Lindsay, Stella sortit de sa torpeur et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Je te rappelle dans 20 minutes. »

La scientifique raccrocha rapidement et sortit de la cour. Après un signe de main amical pour Barbara, elle marcha vers la rue principale à la recherche d'un taxi. Ce docteur était loin d'être blanc comme neige et elle avait faillit l'oublier. Tout en montant dans le premier taxi qu'elle trouva, Stella Bonasera se fit la promesse de ne pas se laisser attendrir une deuxième fois par Harry Silverman.

Laboratoire, 10h40

Lindsay reposa son portable sur le bureau en le regardant avec suspicion. Il n'était que 10h42, et Stella avait rendez vous à 10h30. Il était tout de même étonnant qu'elle l'appelle déjà.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir plus longtemps sur le sujet car un pot de glace vanille caramel était en train de danser sous ses yeux.

La jeune femme sentit sa salive affluer et elle attrapa le pot avant de se tourner vers son bienfaiteur.

« Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment génial comme petit ami parfois »

« Parfois ! Cria théâtralement Danny en faisant mine d'être outré. Je suis le meilleur des fiancés du monde du veut dire. »

Lindsay porta la cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche avant de soupirer de bien-être.

« Ok, je me rends, tu es parfait. » dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

Le jeune homme l'observa avec amusement avant de s'accroupir devant le fauteuil, les mains sur les genoux de son amante.

« Toi aussi tu es parfaite Linds »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard amoureux de Danny.

« Tu diras sûrement plus ça quand je ressemblerais à la baleine dans Moby Dick »

« Tu n'as qu'a avoir des envies de femme enceinte plus diététiques » se moqua t-il en attrapant le pot de glace et en voler un bout.

« Danny Messer ! Rends moi ça tout de suite où sinon. »

« Je ne contrarierais pas une femme enceinte à votre place »

Les deux experts se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir un Mac souriant partir vers le labo.

« Merci Mac » répondit Lindsay en récupérant avec ardeur son bien.

Il était fou ou quoi, elle ne pensait qu'a ça depuis maintenant deux heures et il jouait avec ses nerfs.

« Tu me dois quand même 7 dollars » râla Danny pour la forme

« Tiens ! Et garde la monnaie, mauvais joueur » rigola t'elle.

« Depuis quand tu as de la monnaie sur toi, Mlle je suis toujours fauchée »

« Depuis que je fais des paris avec Stella » plaisanta Lindsay.

Son regard accrocha immédiatement la pendule en repensant à son amie. 10h56. Elle n'allait pas tarder à appeler, il valait mieux que Danny ne soit plus ici au moment ou elle le ferait

« Je sais que tu es le plus parfait des hommes du monde mais, tu n'as rien de mieux a faire que d'embêter la futur mère de ton enfant. » dit elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et posa un baiser rapide sur son front.

« Je dois aller au labo avec Mac, le meurtre de la 42ème. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais ou me trouver. »

Lindsay se mit à rire

« Dans un costume hot-dog »

Son rire fut communicatif et ils se laissèrent aller pendant quelques secondes. Le meurtre de la 42ème était un démarcheur de hot-dog qui paradait en costume et s'était fait attaqué par des chiens car on avait volontairement imbibé son costume d'extrait de viande. Même le métier le plus stupide est source de danger quand vous vivez à New York.

« Je file »

Danny embrassa tendrement la femme qui était entre ses bras avant de prendre une énorme cuillère de glace au point de se geler la langue. Lindsay le regarda s'enfuir vers le labo avec un air de d'enfant fier de sa bêtise tandis qu'elle secouait la tête mi-amusé, mi-désespérée du peu de glace qui lui resterait.

Elle allait se resservir de la glace quand son portable sonna à nouveau.

« Stell ! Alors ? »

Lindsay écouta son aînée lui expliquer son rendez-vous bref avec le Dr Silverman ainsi que ses impressions. Au fur et à mesure que Stella lui exposait son nouveau plan pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait au cabinet de gynécologie, le visage de la jeune femme perdait peu à peu ses couleurs.

« Tu vas le séduire ? » hurla presque Lindsay dans le téléphone

« Chuttt ! Je sais que tu es seule mais si tu cries comme ça tu ne vas plus le rester très longtemps. »

Lindsay pris une grande inspiration afin de se calmer et de reprendre une conversation normale.

« Mais si j'ai bien compris tu as vu une femme enceinte qui est dans la même tranche d'âge et qui est à terme, tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour que tu tentes de batifoler avec un potentiel TUEUR ! »

Stella aurait presque pu rire de l'intonation dans la voix de Lindsay si la situation n'avait pas été si critique.

« Barbara, pourrait effectivement être la prochaine victime, mais je ne lui ais pas demandé son groupe sanguin non plus. De toute façon, j'aurais pas besoin de lutter beaucoup, c'est sûrement prétentieux de ma part, mais je pense qu'il ne refusera pas une invitation à dîner. Je ne suis même pas certaine que ce ne soit pas lui qui me propose de sortir. »

« Tu es une femme magnifique Stell, c'est pas de la prétention qu'un homme s'intéresse à toi, c'est plutôt logique » argumenta Lindsay

« Il doit m'appeler pour qu'on se fixe une date pour la nouvelle consultation, j'ai bon espoir pour cette aprem ou demain vu son regard au moment ou il m'a dit au revoir. »

« Et comment je rentre moi, pendant votre dîner, je ne suis pas une pro du cambriolage et de plus faut que je trouver une excellente excuse pour Danny. »

Lindsay se passa une main sur le front, cela s'avérait définitivement plus complexe.

« Retrouve moi au Bagdad Café vers midi » demanda Stella

« Le Bagdad Café ? »

« Je sais ! J'y peux rien c'est le nom du bar/pub près de chez moi. Si jamais je me recycle en tant que gérante de bar, promis je le rachète et je l'appelle « Le Monroe » plaisanta la scientifique

Lindsay ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait vraiment le don de faire oublier les situations stressantes. Peut être qu'elle devrait lui demander de venir avec elle pour les cours de sophrologie.

« Midi au Bagdad Café. J'y serais. Bye »

« Bye »

Lindsay raccrocha et regarda la pendule : 11h02. C'était parfait, elle avait tout juste le temps de finir sa glace.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac soupira avant de lancer un regard noir à son pire cauchemar du moment. Danny se mordait l'intérieur des joues avec force pour éviter à son fou rire d'exploser en public. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que le regard actuel de son patron change de victime et se retourne contre lui. Et pourtant, la situation avait vraiment de quoi faire rire.

« Pardon. Excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé » était les phrases récurrentes qui sortaient depuis 5 minutes de la bouche d'Arnold Schitz.

Le pauvre garçon tentait tant bien que mal de réparer ses bêtises à l'aide d'un morceau de serviette sous le regard exaspéré de Mac.

« Laissez ma chemise tranquille maintenant Schitz » râla t-il en s'éloignant du danger public.

Arnold baissa les yeux, repris son bocal désormais vide et repartit pour le remplir à nouveau. Il ne préférait même pas expliquer à son supérieur qu'elle mixture il venait de lui renverser intégralement dessus de peur de devoir s'exiler dans un autre pays après ça.

« Mac ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Danny en s'approchant, n'arrivant qu'a grand peine à cacher le ton moqueur dans sa voix.

« J'irais encore mieux si je ne sentais pas l'œuf pourri Danny » grogna t-il en ôtant sa blouse trempée.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » questionna Lindsay en entrant dans la pièce.

Danny tenta de lui expliquer la chute d'Arnold et l'arrosage infortuné de Mac sans vexer ce dernier mais au fur et mesure de l'histoire, le sourire de Lindsay s'agrandissait à vu d'œil et Danny avait recommencé à se mordre la joue.

« Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai vécu l'histoire d'assez près pour ne pas avoir à en écouter d'avantage. De plus j'ai un besoin urgent de prendre une douche. »

Les deux jeunes experts le virent partir vers les vestiaires, sa démarche rendue un peu difficile à cause des vêtements mouillés. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils laissèrent enfin s'échapper le rire qu'ils contenaient depuis un moment.

« On mange ensemble ce midi ? » demanda Danny en essuyant une larme.

« Non, je déjeune avec Stella. D'ailleurs, je file. A plus tard »

Le jeune homme la regarda disparaître avant de retourner sur la scène de crime. Le sol devant sa paillasse était trempé, impraticable, il se mit à quatre patte et aida le pauvre Arnold à nettoyer le liquide visqueux. Finalement, il aurait peut être préféré être sous la douche se dit il dans une grimace.

Bagdad café, 16h

« Lindsay ! Je suis là »

La jeune femme blonde tourna la tête pour voir son amie assise à une table. Elle s'assit en face d'elle, prenant la chaise vacante qui restait.

« Je t'avais pris un sandwich chez Ernesto » dit Lindsay en sortant un en-cas du sac en plastique qu'elle portait.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû décaler notre rendez-vous, mais je suis retournée au cabinet du Dr Silverman à 13h. Comment ça se passe au labo ? »

Sa collègue secoua la tête en riant.

« Tout ne vas pas s'écrouler en une journée parce que tu n'es pas venue travailler tu sais, se moqua t'elle gentiment. Bien que… »

Devant l'air intriguée de la scientifique, Lindsay lui raconta la mésaventure de Mac se qui la fit une nouvelle fois rire, entraînant Stella avec elle.

« Quand je suis parti il sentait le poisson pas frais et partait prendre une douche » rit la jeune femme.

Avisant du regard soudain rêveur de son interlocutrice, Lindsay compris vite ou ses pensées la menait et se mit à sourire.

« Quoi ? »demanda Stella quand elle remarqua son manège

« Rien. J'attendais juste que tu reviennes du vestiaire des hommes » la taquina sa cadette.

« Pff ! Bon si on parlait de choses sérieuses maintenant. » Enchaîna Stella pour changer de sujet.

« Je t'écoute, comment était ton rendez-vous de cette après midi ? J'espère au moins que c'est un bon gynécologue. »

Stella fit une moue désolée

« A vrai dire je crois que je ne le saurais jamais »

« Comment ça ? Si il ne t'a pas examiné vous avez fais quoi ? Vous avez joué à la crapette ? »

« Pas exactement non. »

_Flash back_

_« Bonjour à nouveau »_

_Harry Silverman était de nouveau l'homme souriant du matin, sûr de lui et confiant et Stella n'eut vraiment aucun mal à lui rendre son sourire._

_« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous »_

_« Je crois que nous en étions à la dat… »_

_Stella s'arrêta quand elle vit que le médecin ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir son dossier._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t'elle inquiète_

_« Mlle Brennan, j'ai un terrible dilemme vous concernant. »_

_Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa, la peur qu'il ait découvert son secret lui coupant le souffle._

_« Quel est-il ce dilemme ? »_

_« J'ai pour règle d'or de ne jamais inviter à sortir mes patientes et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai très fortement envie de vous emmener dîner. »_

_Un sourire de soulagement naquit sur les lèvres de Stella._

_« Si je comprends bien il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver un nouveau gynécologue »_

_Le sourire radieux que lui rendit Harry la fit presque culpabiliser de jouer ainsi avec lui._

_Fin du flash back_

« Il ne perds pas de temps, constata Lindsay. Et entre 13h et maintenant, que s'est-il passé exactement. »

Stella se mit à rougir un peu.

« On a discuté et je dois le voir ce soir »

Lindsay se demanda si elle allait se réveiller ou si sa collègue venait véritablement de rougir.

« Tu auras le champ libre. Son cabinet n'est pas partagé, donc ni secrétaire ni clientes. Juste toi et cette grande maison à visiter » expliqua t'elle.

« Sauf que tout ce qu'on trouvera sera irrecevable car nous y allons comme des voleuses » rappela Lindsay septique.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un élément sur lequel m'appuyer, ensuite, il parlera, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça ».

« Je croyais que tu ne devais plus te laisser attendrir par son statut d'homme veuf ? » la questionna Lindsay en voyant son amie si sûre d'elle.

« Je sais mais. Oui ses yeux sont magnifiques et bien sûr que l'attention qu'il me porte ne me laisse pas indifférente mais… je saurais rester professionnelle. »

« Et Mac ? » osa doucement Lindsay

« Quoi Mac ? Nous sommes amis, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé entendre qu'il espérait quelque chose de plus. »

« Donc tu es prêtes à succomber aux avances d'un éventuel tueur parce que tu es trop têtue pour voir que depuis qu'… »

La voix de Lindsay mourut dans sa gorge en voyant la personne qui se tenait juste derrière Stella. Celle-ci se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait taire son interlocutrice et tomba dans le regard glacial du détective Mac Taylor.

Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il avait entendu assez de choses pour lui coller un rapport et également mettre un terme à leur…. « Amitié ».

« Je veux vous voir, toutes les deux dans mon bureau dans une heure. »

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'il prononça avant de quitter précipitamment le bar.

Stella sentit ses poumons se remplir d'air et elle prit conscience qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration en la présence de Mac. Elle avait la nausée, encore quelques secondes plus tôt elle croyait ne rien devoir à cet homme et maintenant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir ce sentiment intolérable de l'avoir trahi.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller » murmura Lindsay en posant sa main sur celle de son amie pour la sortir de ses pensées.

Stella hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Sur le chemin, elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, chacune cherchant une solution pour sauver leur enquête.

Bureau de Mac

Il tournait comme un lion en cage devant les regards étonnés des scientifiques qui passait devant son bureau. A dire vrai il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ni contre qui il était le plus en colère. Ils n'avaient pas 36 affaires en cours, la déduction avait été rapide et pour l'instant leur seul suspect été le fameux gynécologue commun aux trois victimes. Il se sentait trahi, depuis quand Stella faisait cavalier seul sans prévenir personne, et surtout en entrainant Lindsay avec elle. Mac se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil et se massa le visage. Il n'était pas dupe, savoir qu'elles se mettaient en danger prenaient le pas sur le fait qu'elles enquêtent sans rien lui dire. Et son sentiment de trahison était décuplé à cause de cette phrase qu'il l'avait entendu dire quelques minutes plus tôt :

_« Quoi Mac ? Nous sommes amis, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé entendre qu'il espérait quelque chose de plus. »_

Il avait vraiment joué les abrutis. Et maintenant son… « Amie » se laisser séduire par d'autres hommes. Et puis comme cette femme ne faisait rien comme tout le monde il fallait qu'elle craque pour un tueur en série. Elle finirait par le rendre dingue.

Deux coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa réflexion et il fit un signe de tête pour faire entrer les deux femmes.

Mac remarqua le regard fuyant de Lindsay, visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir dû lui mentir et celui beaucoup plus déterminé de Stella. En effet cette dernière le fixait sans baisser les yeux, un éclat de certitude et de fierté dans son regard qui ne lui inspira rien de bon.

« Lindsay n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire » commença Stella

L'expert avança vers elles

« Je m'en doutais déjà. Lindsay, vous pouvez retourner à votre travail nous verrons ça plus tard »

La jeune femme voulu s'expliquer mais quand Stella l'en dissuada d'un regard appuyé elle comprit que cette dernière avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

Mac ferma la porte derrière Lindsay et s'approcha dangereusement de Stella, sa voix puissante résonnant contre les murs vitrés.

« Votre explication a plutôt intérêt à être bonne Stella ! »

« Mais je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner. »

Le ton de sa voix était tellement neutre et sans animosité que Mac se sentit un instant perdu avant de reprendre contenance.

« Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchiqu… »

« Et en tant que tel je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous dévoilerais des détails sur ma vie privée »

L'accentuation sur le dernier mot fit battre le cœur de Mac plus vite et un afflux de sang parcouru tout ses muscles. Il sentait la colère couver en lui tel un volcan attendant l'éruption.

« Votre vie privée ? »

« Ce que je fais avec un homme ne regarde que moi et surtout pas mon patron »

« Ca me regarde si vous avez une…liaison avec un suspect pour meurtre, en tant que détective vous devriez le savoir. »

Stella remarqua l'hésitation de Mac à admettre la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir une aventure avec un autre homme et elle se força à ne pas laisser transparaitre son plaisir à cette découverte. Elle devait rester glaciale, sinon jamais il ne la laisserait tranquille et elle ne pourrait pas diner avec le Dr Silverman et Lindsay ne pourrait pas se rendre au cabinet.

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa culpabilité et je suis convaincu qu'Harry est innocent »

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom fut la goutte de trop. Mac s'avança si près d'elle que Stella pouvait sentir l'odeur de son gel douche flotter autour d'eux. Elle tenta de reculer un peu mais elle sentit une résistance et compris qu'elle était accolée au mur.

Le regard de Mac était indéchiffrable et si dur que la jeune femme avait du mal à le soutenir. Elle vit sa main se poser juste à côté de sa tête contre la baie vitrée et cligna des yeux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si énervé contre elle.

« Vous l'avez déjà embrassé ? »

Stella eut un hoquet de surprise, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. Elle aurait pu lui mentir pourtant se fut un « Non » qu'elle prononça sans y penser.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps que le corps de Mac franchissait les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et qu'elle sentait ses lèvres venir capturer les siennes dans un baiser enflammé.

Le parfum de sa peau et la douceur de sa bouche lui faisait perdre la tête pourtant lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre son souffle elle ne vit qu'une seule manière de se sortir de là et de pouvoir finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Elle continuait à trembler sous l'émotion de leur baiser quand elle le gifla violemment. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous ceux ébahi de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui se tenait la joue sans comprendre.

Sa gifle, leur douleur. Stella avait envie de hurler. La première fois que Mac faisait un pas vers elle il fallait qu'elle gâche tout. Elle tuerait ce serial killer de ses propres mains pour l'avoir obligé à faire ça.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit. Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant. »

La main de Mac vint attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

« Stella, attends. »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui une dernière fois.

« Non Mac. C'est fini… »

La prise sur son bras se desserra, la laissant s'échapper tandis qu'elle laissait enfin couler les larmes contenues.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle se laissa quelques minutes afin de retrouver son rythme cardiaque et une respiration moins saccadée. Il était 17 heures passée, il lui restait donc un peu plus de 2 heures pour se préparer et retrouver le Dr Silverman au restaurant.

Elle monta dans un taxi sans remarquer l'homme au volant de la voiture noire qui l'espionnait depuis le trottoir d'en face.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fais très plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait.

Continuez lol

Chapitre 7

Une robe verte vint rejoindre le tas de plus en plus épais des vêtements recalés. Trop sérieux, trop aguicheur, trop court, trop….

Stella arrêta sa recherche frénétique quand elle tomba sur LA robe. Délicatement elle tira la merveille de simplicité qu'était cette robe noire pour la contempler un instant. Immédiatement les yeux de Mac rempli de désir se posant sur elle en la voyant habillée ainsi s'imposèrent à son esprit encore troublé. Elle soupira en remettant la tenue à sa place, dans la penderie. Ce ne serait définitivement pas cette robe. Finalement elle récupéra sur son lit la première qu'elle avait essayé et jeté. Une robe mi longue marron et beige. Simple mais assez moulante pour donner des idées au « gentil » docteur. Elle envoya un message à Lindsay pour la prévenir de son départ vers le restaurant et quitta son appartement en essayant de ne pas penser au visage décomposé de Mac lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en soupirant.

C'était peine perdue.

**Appartement de Lindsay.**

« Encore ? Vous avez encore des choses à vous dire après avoir passé toute l'après midi ensemble. » Râla Danny en faisant les 100 pas dans le salon.

« Je t'ai expliqué que notre rendez-vous à été décalé car elle avait un empêchement de dernière minute. On ne s'est vu qu'une petite heure en tout et pour tout. »

Danny arrêta de marcher et vint s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme.

« Et vous ne pourriez pas diner ensemble à un autre moment. Ce soir j'avais vraiment envie d'être avec toi, qu'on réfléchisse aux prénoms pour bébés, qu'on mange chinois et qu'on fas… »

Le doigt de Lindsay se posant sur ses lèvres l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Il voulait sa mort avec un programme pareil. Ses hormones la travaillait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait inaugurer toute les pièces de la maison en une nuit si ils voulaient.

_Je fais tout ça pour la bonne cause._

« Stella n'est pas très en forme en ce moment, je ne peux pas la planter à la dernière minute, même pour une soirée aussi agréable que celle que tu viens de me décrire. »

Danny baissa la tête en soupirant bruyamment et partit en trainant les pieds vers la cuisine. Lindsay sentait le poids de la culpabilité et du mensonge venir peser de tout son poids sur ses frêles épaules.

La voix ronchon du jeune homme se fit entendre depuis la cuisine

« A quelle heure tu rentres ? »

Lindsay sourit et partit en courant vers son amant pour l'enlacer, trop heureuse de sa mini victoire. Elle se mit à compter mentalement : 40 minutes pour le trajet total, 1 heure grand maximum pour fouiller parfaitement la maison vide.

« Je suis de retour dans 2 heures, promis. »

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser rapide sur sa nuque avant de partir en courant.

« Je t'aime à tout à l'heure » cria t'elle pour qu'il l'entende alors qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée.

Dans la cuisine, malgré sa déception, Danny ne put retenir un sourire vaincu. Il ne pouvait décidemment rien lui refuser.

**Restaurant « The Gardener »**

Lorsque le taxi la déposa devant l'enseigne, Stella se força à déglutir. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce genre d'endroit. Les dorures sur toutes les portes, des chaises tirées par des serveurs habillés comme des pingouins. L'étalage d'un trop plein d'argent exposé en vitrine.

Il fallait reconnaitre que son prétendant plaçait la barre haute pour tenter de la séduire.

Elle entra par la porte vitrée que lui tint ouverte l'homme dont c'était l'emploi. Décidemment, elle avait l'impression de jouer le remake d'un film romantique –sauf qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une actrice.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Mlle Brennan. Le Dr Silverman est déjà arrivé, je vous conduis jusqu'à lui ? »

Stella hocha la tête silencieusement avant de suivre le garçon de salle entre les tables. Le regard de certains hommes sur sa silhouette lui redonna confiance en elle et c'est avec un sourire presque naturel qu'elle salua Harry.

« Je ne vous ais pas faire attendre trop longtemps j'espère ? » demanda t'elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Si une femme comme vous ne se fait pas désirer, alors qui le peu. »

Son sourire charmeur et son regard conquérant aurait sans aucun doute réussit à la faire craquer si son esprit n'était pas accaparé par un autre regard beaucoup plus sombre mais tout aussi intense.

Stella occulta comme elle pu l'image de Mac qui s'imposait à elle avec force pour se concentrer uniquement sur son hôte et être réceptive à son jeu de séduction. La jeune femme attrapa le menu et lui rendit son sourire

« Bien. Alors que me conseillez-vous de prendre ? »

**Cabinet du Docteur Silverman, au même moment.**

Les lumières de la rue éclairèrent la voiture banalisée de Lindsay tandis qu'elle se garait à 150 mètres de la grande bâtisse. Elle avait remarqué cette technique pour ne pas se faire repérer par un voisinage trop curieux dans un film récemment et cela lui semblait une excellente idée compte tenu du quartier huppé dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il était à peine plus de 20 heures et la rue était déjà plongée dans un silence nocturne apaisant. Tout ici respirait le calme et la quiétude, du jardin fleuri nourrit par l'arrosage automatique de la maison d'en face, au chaton qui traversait la rue pour sa promenade habituelle. La pensée que des choses sanglantes puissent être dissimulées un peu plus en amont paraissait complètement aberrante dans un tel environnement.

Lindsay arriva enfin à destination, ne croisant qu'une seule voiture au passage. Cette rue étant beaucoup plus résidentielle que sa compagne parallèle, le trafic s'en faisait ressentir et la scientifique se demanda si l'hypothèse de la camionnette n'était pas farfelue. Dans un endroit principalement occupé par des Chevrolet et des Ford Mustang, les lignes peu gracieuses d'un tel véhicule devaient dénoter grandement.

L'experte regarda discrètement autour d'elle avant de se diriger vers la cour intérieure du cabinet de gynécologie. Elle passa entre les massifs de rosiers orange et grimpa les quelques marches qui la conduisait a la porte de derrière. Elle posa son sac sur le sol et respira un grand coup, c'était maintenant qu'elle devait faire ses preuves.

Lindsay sortit l'étui vert pomme de son sac et respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

Lorsque Mac l'avait congédié de son bureau pour rester avec Stella elle s'était empressée d'aller trouver Arnold. Le pauvre laborantin était parfois d'une maladresse impressionnante mais il avait un domaine de prédilection et la jeune femme avait urgemment besoin de ses compétences.

Lindsay observa la serrure tachant de se souvenir avec précision des indications de son professeur. Pendant plus d'une heure et demie elle avait appris la théorie et la pratique du forçage de serrure en faisant jurer à son collègue de n'en parler à personne.

Devant une porte fictive, elle avait réussit à s'en sortir sans trop de mal mais maintenant qu'elle était en situation réelle tout cela lui semblait étrangement surréaliste.

_Je vais entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un. Je suis folle._

Après 10 minutes de lutte et aidé des instruments magiques d'Arnold, Lindsay finit par entendre le cliquetis tant espéré de la porte qui se déverrouille. Les outils remis dans le sac à dos, la jeune femme poussa lentement la porte pour se trouver dans l'obscurité du couloir. Elle regarda sa montre avec nervosité.

_Parfaitement dans les temps._

_Une vraie cambrioleuse._

Malgré ses efforts pour dédramatiser la situation, c'est avec une prudence décuplée que Lindsay alluma sa lampe torche et commença à inspecter les premières pièces.

Dans Madison avenue, les lumières des réverbères s'allumaient les unes après les autres dans la rue qui sombrait peu à peu dans le noir. Au numéro 20, Barbara Kostia s'étirait avec délectation après sa séance de Yoga. L'horloge affichait 20h45, elle pourrait même regarder un film. Elle passa une main sur son ventre arrondi. Julian –c'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de l'appelé- était toujours plus calme après ses cours et c'était un vrai bonheur. Elle prit son sac et se préparait à sortir avant de se raviser et d'aller aux toilettes du club. Elle en avait pour environ 20 minutes à pied pour rentrer chez elle et son bébé appuyait tellement fort sur sa vessie qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Dans la rue, en face du club de gym, une camionnette bleue et blanche passa tranquillement, guettant silencieusement dans les rues désertes


	7. Chapter 7

Stella sentit la main chaude et puissante d'Harry frôler la sienne lorsqu'ils tentèrent d'attraper en même temps leurs verres. L'homme lui sourit, amusé de sa gêne à ce simple contact.

« Vous savez beaucoup plus de choses à mon sujet que moi à votre propos. »

« Je ne sais pas tant de chose que ça » répliqua la jeune femme.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

La douceur dans son regard, lui fit perdre ses moyens et elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin pour se donner une contenance.

« Vous vivez avec votre fils ? »

« Pas ces derniers temps, il se trouve chez ses grands-parents maternel en ce moment. »

Un voile d'ombre vint se poser sur les prunelles bleues azur du médecin lorsqu'il évoqua la distance avec son fils et Stella ressentit de nouveau cette affection qu'elle avait eue pour lui lorsqu'il avait évoqué son statut d'homme veuf.

Sa détermination à le coincer s'effritait comme la pierre d'une falaise sous les assauts de la vague de sensibilité dont son hôte faisait preuve depuis qu'elle le côtoyait.

_Ne perds pas de vue ton objectif. Rester proche de lui sans occulter le fait qu'il puisse très bien être le meurtrier des jeunes femmes qu'il examine_.

« Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ? »

Stella secoua la tête négativement en répondant machinalement.

« Il faut déjà trouver un père pour cela. »

Elle sut qu'elle était perdue quand la main attentionnée de l'homme en face d'elle vient se poser sur la sienne et qu'il captait son regard dans le sien avec une douceur extrême.

« Les hommes de New York sont stupides. Je serais prêt à vous offrir la lune pour ne pas vous voir aussi triste que maintenant. »

Stella lui offrit un sourire sincère alors que ses bonnes résolutions à rester objective s'évanouissaient tandis qu'Harry conservait sa main dans la sienne.

Lindsay venait de finir le premier étage, une chambre d'enfant décoré de telle façon qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le sexe de son habitant. Pourtant quelque chose lui sembla étrange. Il lui fallut environ trois minutes pour comprendre. Cette chambre aussi remplie et accueillante fût-elle, était sans vie. Son petit pensionnaire n'avait pas dû y mettre les pieds depuis un bon moment. La chambre qu'elle présuma être celle du médecin, était d'une simplicité typique à ceux qui tente derrière une organisation parfaite de chaque objet, de dissimuler une faiblesse sentimentale. La photo encadrée de sa femme en bonne place sur la table de chevet en était la preuve flagrante. Cette chambre devait se trouver dans exactement le même état qu'après la mort de son épouse, au millimètre près.

La scientifique poussa un soupir en refermant la porte.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et s'arrêta un instant devant ce qu'elle supposa être l'issue qui menait au sous-sol. La surprise se posa sur son visage en réalisant qu'elle était fermée à clé. Après une recherche infructueuse dans les jeux de clés présents dans la maison, Lindsay se décida à ressortir les outils du petit étui vert pomme qu'elle portait.

Barbara salua sa prof de Yoga d'un signe amical de la main avant de la voir s'éloigner doucement. La température, étouffante en journée devenait presque agréable en soirée. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien et elle dénoua ses cheveux pour les laisser voler au gré du vent. Julian donna un coup de pied et elle se mit à rire doucement.

_Oui, on rentre à la maison manger un morceau._

La jeune femme commença à marcher le long du trottoir, une main tranquillement posée sur son ventre en fredonnant la chanson que sa mère lui chantait qu'elle était petite.

Barbara traversa la route sur un passage piéton, passant sans la voir, devant la camionnette des premiers secours qui était arrêtée au feu rouge

Le portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de la veste noire posée avec délicatesse sur le dossier de sa chaise. Harry se retourna en s'excusant auprès de celle qui partageait son repas et récupéra son cellulaire.

« Dr Silverman »

« Bonsoir Doc. »

Le gynécologue reconnu immédiatement la voix au bout du fil et il sentit son sang quitter son visage. Le cauchemar continuait.

« Andy va arriver d'ici quelques minutes avec la voiture. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de monter dedans avec votre charmante nouvelle amie. »

Stella sentit le regard d'Harry se poser rapidement sur elle. Serait-il possible que la conversation téléphonique parle d'elle ?

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment indispensable ? » chuchota presque Harry

« Nous aurions pu l'éviter si votre conquête n'était pas flic. Essayer de mieux choisir la prochaine fois. »

La voix semblait presque amusée de la situation et le médecin serra le poing pour ne pas craquer.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Il seront là dans un peu moins de trente minutes. Je ne voudrais pas que vous les manquiez. Au revoir Harry. »

Le silence se fit dans l'oreille du médecin et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner la présence de la Mercedes noire qui devait les attendre de l'autre côté de la rue.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, (en veut encore lol) j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.

Bonne lecture

_______________________________________

Une sensation de froid contre sa joue, une difficulté extrême à ouvrir ses paupières et surtout cette douleur atroce à la tête. Lindsay tenta encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux mais dû renoncer lorsque la lumière lui brulant la rétine fit augmenter son mal de crâne.

Lindsay resta plongée dans le noir, tentant de se souvenir où elle était et pourquoi elle était allongée par terre.

L'étau qui lui enserrait le crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle devait voir ou elle était. La lumière l'éblouie un instant ou elle se contenta de plisser les yeux, luttant pour ne pas les fermer à nouveau.

Son regard longea le sol où elle était encore étalée pour se poser sur des pieds dans de charmantes chaussures à talons. Lindsay leva un peu la tête pour apercevoir le propriétaire des pieds et tomba sur le regard horrifié de Stella.

Elle ne pouvait pas visualiser de son niveau ce qui semblait tant effrayer son amie et elle se mit en devoir de se redresser.

« Ah ! Elle se réveille notre petite fouineuse. »

Lindsay n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'une main puissante la mettait debout avec force avant de l'assoir sans ménagement sur une chaise contre le mur.

La mémoire lui revint alors en totalité tandis qu'elle se faisait ligoter les poignets.

Elle s'était fait prendre comme une bleue, trop absorbée par l'examen minutieux de la pièce où elle se trouvait actuellement. La jeune scientifique tourna la tête vers Stella qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure physique et elle reporta son attention sur ce que la femme brune regardait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le hoquet de surprise et de dégout qui sortait de la gorge de Lindsay résonna dans toute la pièce tandis qu'elle découvrait l'Horreur.

L'ambulance s'éclipsa en crachant ses lumières bleues contre les fenêtres des immeubles avoisinants. Mac et Danny n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps, dès que les infirmiers avaient pris en charge la jeune victime, ils s'étaient presque jetés dans la voiture, roulant à une vitesse inconsidérée vers le cabinet du Dr Silverman.

« Flack sera la bas dans 10 minutes avec une équipe » dit Danny en s'accrochant à la poignée de la portière.

« Nous y serons dans à peine 5. »

La voix de Mac était calme et sans faille. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils entreraient dans la maison, avec les renforts ou non.

Harry enfila ses gants stériles, et s'approcha de la table en inox au centre de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Stella dans son dos, son dégout pour lui autant que pour la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et fut pris d'une violente nausée. Il ne regardait jamais « ça » d'habitude, faisait comme si ce n'était rien, pourtant cette fois quelque chose était différent, « ça » respirait.

« Vous allez le laisser comme ça, il vit, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir à côté de vous sans rien faire » hurla Stella en se levant.

Un des deux hommes ayant agressé Lindsay s'approcha d'elle en la forçant à s'assoir, appuyant tellement fort sur son épaule qu'elle cru que sa clavicule se brisait.

« Ferme là ! »

Harry se tourna vers eux avec rapidité.

« Tu la lâches tout de suite Karl ! »

Stella sentit la pression sur son épaule s'enlever et elle se massa tandis qu'elle regardait Harry avec étonnement.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était tellement froid depuis qu'il savait qui elle était et pourtant il la défendait tout de même. Leurs regards se figèrent l'un dans l'autre et Stella compris qu'à cet instant, l'homme en face d'elle était complètement perdu. Le fait que le nouveau-né soit encore en vie sur la table à côté de lui était une chose non habituelle et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Qu'allez vous lui faire Harry ? » demanda t'elle doucement

« Rien. Ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai besoin. »

Le gynécologue se tourna de nouveau vers la table.

« Craig, défait le moi s'il te plait. »

Prenant garde ne pas toucher ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, l'homme de main ouvrit le champ stérile laissant apparaitre à l'air libre le placenta.

Lindsay sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et se força à respirer calmement. Elle sentait la nausée revenir. Sa douleur à la tête était de plus en plus forte et elle perdit de nouveau connaissance.

« Laissez-moi le mettre au chaud au moins » supplia Stella en voyant que le petit corps commencé à changer de couleur.

Harry fit un geste de tête vers le dénommé Craig.

Quelques seconde plus tard la jeune femme tentait de réchauffer le petit garçon contre son corps tandis qu'elle l'emmaillotait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans le papier bleu qui avait servit à l'amener ici en même temps que le placenta.

Le médecin laissa le cordon tomber sur la coté de la table et plaça le cathelon dans une veine avec un geste précis et net. Le fait de ne plus « le » voir à côté lui permettait de se concentrer exclusivement sur sa tâche. Il ne voulait pas le manquer, ce prélèvement devait être le dernier.

Une fois le voie veineuse mis en place, Harry positionna le premier flacon sous l'abouchement et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les premières gouttes de sang glisser vers l'intérieur du tube. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre 10 minutes.

Les deux hommes de main, sans doute habitués à la procédure sortirent de la salle pour s'assoir près de la porte.

Profitant qu'ils étaient seuls, Stella se décida à parler au gynécologue.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Le sang contenu dans le cordon ombilical se prélève comme le LCR. C'est le li… »

« Le liquide céphalo-rachidien, oui je sais » finit Stella

« J'avais oublié que vous êtes flic mais en plus scientifique »

Le ton dans sa voix était chargé d'amertume.

« A quoi cela vous sert-il ? » enchaina la jeune femme pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« Il récolte les cellules souches hématopoïétiques. »

Harry et Stella se tournèrent vers Lindsay qui grimaçait de douleur.

« Linds, comment tu te sens ? »

« Ma tête va exploser et j'ai des nausées mais tout va bien. » dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Stella lança un regard à Harry qui revint avec une seringue quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous n'êtes pas allergique à un médicament ? »

Lindsay hocha la tête négativement avant de grogner en sentant une seringue se planter dans son bras.

« Vous allez vous sentir mieux avec ça » dit Harry tandis que Lindsay fermait les yeux à nouveau.

« C'est vrai ? Pour les cellules souches ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira, il était exténué. Cette femme avait un pouvoir sur lui. Et comme après leur première rencontre dans son cabinet, il lui dit la vérité.

« La découverte des propriétés des cellules souches contenu dans le cordon ombilical n'est pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Pourtant, l'avancé technologique est énorme. L'immaturité du système immunitaire du nouveau né permet d'obtenir un taux excessivement faible de rejet en cas de greffe. Grace à ces cellules nous pouvons soigner des maladies infantiles, tel que les lymphomes malins non-hodgkinien ou encore les lymphosarcomes ou… enfin c'est un réel progrès, surtout lorsqu'on sait que le prélèvement est sans danger après la naissance. »

Stella hoqueta.

Harry le remarqua et s'expliqua.

« Dans l'éthique, le sang du cordon est prélevé avec l'accord de la mère, juste après l'accouchement, une fois le clampage effectué. Les cellules servent ensuite uniquement à la famille en cas de problème de santé de leur enfant ou d'un de ses frères et sœurs. Des cultures sont faites en laboratoire car les cellules souches ont une capacité de renouvellement extraordinaire grâce aux cytokines. »

Harry se passa une main sur le front d'un geste las.

« Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il n'y a rien de très éthique dans ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Stella regarda un instant Julian qui dormait dans ses bras, avant de se lever et de poser une main amicale sur l'avant bras du médecin.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Harry, alors pourquoi ? »

« Merde les flics »

Craig monta les marches en courant tandis que Karl entrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ? » hurla t-il à l'attention de Stella.

« Je suppose qu'ils viennent vous botter vos petites fesses de vilains garçons. » répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Un coup de feu empêcha Karl de lui mettre la raclée que cette petite garce méritait et il partit en courant rejoindre son collègue, enfermant Harry et les deux femmes dans la chambre froide en attendant.

Mac couvrit Danny tandis que celui-ci prenait le pouls de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre.

Rien.

Ce crétin s'était mis à découvert en voulant monter dans la camionnette et ils n'avaient eu qu'à tirer pour l'avoir.

Un coup de feu les fit se mettre à couvert tandis que Karl se cachait derrière l'encadrement de la porte arrière du cabinet.

« Voilà notre deuxième homme » dit Danny en regardant Mac

Il vit la tache rouge qui imbibait la chemise de son patron.

« C'est rien. Une égratignure. Vous me couvrez, je vais faire le tour pour le prendre de côté. »

« Ok ! »

Danny tira un premier coup de feu en direction de Karl tandis que Mac partait vers le coté de la camionnette.

Lorsque Karl se mit à découvert pour riposter, il l'atteint à la cuisse et vit l'homme s'écrouler sur le sol en se tenant la jambe.

Danny s'avança et récupéra l'arme tandis que Mac menottait le tireur.

Les sirènes approchaient tandis que le scientifique faisait un garrot autour de la cuisse de l'homme blessé.

« C'était trop demander d'attendre 5 minutes qu'on arrive ? » râla Flack en les apercevant.

« Lindsay et Stella sont sûrement en bas avec le Dr Silverman »

Flack hocha la tête et descendit avec ses deux amis au sous-sol, laissant aux autres policiers s'occuper des deux hommes.

Stella n'entendait rien, cette pièce une fois fermée était complètement insonorisée. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait là haut était de plus en plus angoissant. Harry pris les constantes de Lindsay et se tourna vers Stella pour la rassurer.

« Le médicament contre la douleur fait son effet, elle doit passer un scanner cérébral pour éliminer un hématome dès que possible, mais en attendant, elle ne souffre plus. »

« Harry. Que devait vous faire de ses cultures et de ses cellules souches ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Stella, je vous ais déjà dis beaucoup de chose. Plus, ce serait vous mettre en danger. »

La scientifique s'approcha de lui, plongeant volontairement dans ses yeux bleus.

« Vous m'avez fais confiance Harry, continuez. Pensez à votre fils, vous ne pouvez pas subir la peine de prison de quelqu'un d'autre et le laisser seul. »

« Mais je ne fais que ça y penser ! » cria presque le médecin en attrapant la jeune femme par les épaules.

Stella sentit autant qu'elle les vit les larmes monter aux yeux océans qui la regardaient comme si elle pouvait le sauver de tous ses tourments. La jeune femme posa une main douce sur la joue du gynécologue.

« Il n'est pas chez ses grands-parents n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête, soulagé de pouvoir partager sa peine avec elle.

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle comprenait l'odieux chantage dont été victime cet homme depuis le début.

Absorbés dans son envie de le réconforter, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement sur un trio de policier stupéfait par la scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9: retrouvailles

Le temps et les personnes semblaient s'être figés, tel des figurants prenant la pose pour une photo. La pièce, simplement éclairée par le scialytique rendait la scène encore plus surréaliste qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Flack, en spectateur, ne savait pas dire exactement ce qui le choquait le plus.

Tout d'abord il y avait cette chose sanguinolente au centre d'une table en inox qui semblait se vider dans une éprouvette en contrebas, et juste à côté, il lui semblait bien reconnaître la silhouette emmitouflé d'un bébé, confortablement calé dans un récipient à autopsie.

Déjà, à ce stade des observations il se demandait si il n'était pas dans une dimension parallèle.

A gauche, évanouie, les mains ligotées dans le dos se trouvait Lindsay, en équilibre précaire sur sa chaise, et comble de la bizarrerie, à l'opposé de la salle, Stella, serrant contre elle le principal suspect de toute cette affaire sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer mentalement avant.

CLIC !

La photo était dans la boite et en une fraction de seconde tout se remit à bouger.

Stella s'écarta du médecin tandis que Danny se précipitait vers Lindsay, détachant ses poignets tandis qu'il ne cessait de l'appeler par son prénom pour tenter de la faire réagir.

« On a besoin d'une civière au sous-sol » demanda Don dans son talkie.

Mac vit le gynécologue s'avancer vers son collègue avec précaution.

« Elle ne peut pas vous répondre, le sédatif qu… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait espèce de salaud ! » hurla Danny en se redressant, poussant le docteur sans ménagement.

« J'ai essayer de la calmer. » tenta t-il de s'expliquer.

« Je vais vous montrer comment je me calme moi ! »

Le bruit du poing sur l'os de la pommette, fit frissonner Stella qui tenait le nouveau-né entre ses bras, réveillé par tant d'agitation.

Mac rejoignit rapidement son protégé, l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'éloigner de leur suspect dont la joue rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Contrôlez-vous Danny. Ne m'obligez pas à vous coller un rapport pour violence. C'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaiterais. »

Stella vit les ambulanciers descendre les escaliers de la cave et remit son précieux paquet entre les bras de Don.

« Harry. Vous allez bien ? » demanda la jeune femme à s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

L'homme hocha la tête en se massant la joue, lui offrant un faible sourire pour la rassurer.

« Je croyais que Lindsay était ton amie. »

Le ton qu'employa Danny lui donna l'impression qu'il lui crachait presque au visage. Stella se retourna vers lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne la regardait même pas, surveillant simplement les infirmiers qui plaçait la jeune femme sur la civière.

« Je le suis Danny. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as envoyé ici, pourquoi tu l'as mise en danger, elle et notre bébé, pourquoi tu le défend alors qu'a cause de lui, elle est dans cet état là ! »

La peine et la culpabilité se peignirent sur le visage de Stella qui subissait les accusations comme autant de coups de poings meurtriers.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là, mais Harry n'est pas responsable de l'état de Lindsay. Elle s'est fait surprendre par les deux hommes que vous avez croisé à l'étage, elle souffrait tellement qu'on n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui donner un calmant. Mais je te jure que si je pouvais être à sa place je… »

« Tu ne l'es pas ! C'est tout ce que je constate. »

L'expert lui tourna le dos pour poser un baiser sur le front de la femme qu'il aimait quand il sentit une main masculine se poser sur son épaule.

« Allez avec elle Danny. Nous pouvons gérer ici. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de suivre l'équipe pour retourner à l'étage. Flack donna le bébé à un des brancardiers pour venir au côté de Stella qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son altercation avec son collègue et ami.

« Ne prend pas trop à cœur ce qu'il a dit Stell, il accuse le coup mais je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. »

« Hé ! qu'est ce que vous croyez faire là ! » demanda Mac à Harry en le voyant se pencher devant la table en inox.

« Le prélèvement est finit, je dois fermer le tube. »

« Laissez Harry, je vais le faire .» se proposa Stella en voyant l'air récalcitrant de son supérieur et sachant l'importance du sang que contenait l'éprouvette.

Elle prit une paire de gant sur une des étagères de la pièce et s'exécuta sous les directives du gynécologue.

« Dr Silverman, je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre. » dit Flack une fois que Stella eut terminé.

« Bien sûr, je vous suis. »

Un fois les deux hommes partis, la tension entre les deux personnes restantes devint pesante au point que Stella avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait presque palper la gêne qui était entre eux.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle entreprit d'enlever ses gants et les mis dans la cuve ou quelques minutes plus tôt se trouver le bébé de Barbara.

Barbara.

Stella eut soudain peur de poser la question à Mac, avait t-il eu son message à temps, l'avait-il sauvé ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle, là tout de suite, pourtant elle se tourna vers lui doucement, murmurant presque.

« Barbara ? »

Mac observa avec attention la femme qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il pouvait sentir sa fragilité derrière la façade qu'elle tachait de garder pour ne pas craquer. Cette force qu'elle avait, cette détermination qui faisait d'elle la personne intègre et passionnée qu'elle était. Cette force qui faisait qu'il l'aimait était également ce qui les avaient mis en danger elle et Lindsay. Pourtant, il n'avait nullement envie de lui en vouloir à cet instant, il voulait juste pouvoir répondre positivement à la lueur d'espoir qu'il pouvait saisir dans l'éclat faible de ses yeux émeraudes. Mais il ne lui avait jamais mentit, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui, quelques soit les circonstances.

« Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle était inconsciente mais en vie lorsque nous l'avons laissée entre les mains des médecins. Après, je ne sais pas. »

Un soupir discret s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se laissait timidement glisser contre le torse de Mac. Elle se sentait épuisé par autant d'émotions en quelques heures, elle voulait oublier sa situation actuelle avec Mac pour juste pouvoir profiter de la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant lorsqu'elle sentit une main puissante se perdre entre ses boucles brunes, les caressants avec délicatesse.

Mac se sentait un peu perdu, ne sachant trop comment interpréter les différentes réactions de la femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu après leur dispute dans son bureau se rendait compte qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement quittés. Elle avait besoin de lui, il était là. Et c'était bien la seule chose sensée qui lui plaisait à penser actuellement, alors il se refusait de voir plus loin.

« Vous avez vraiment le don de vous mettre dans des situations impossibles Stella. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur le haut de son front, mi-affectueux, mi-réprobateur. Stella n'avait pas envie de penser aux explications qu'elle devait avoir avec lui, ni à Harry a qui elle avait fait la promesse de ne pas stopper cette enquête tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouver son fils. Non, elle avait juste envie de prolonger ce moment ou Mac lui pardonnait son attitude, sa gifle et autant de chose qui devrait le pousser en temps normal à la tenir à distance.

« Je n'ai pas encore réussit à atteindre le maître en la matière » plaisanta t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

« Moi ? » demanda t-il dubitatif

« Une prise d'otage, témoin d'un meurtre dans un bar, cible d'un dangereux tueur, et… »

« Ok ! Ok ! Stop »

Il regarda sa main qui était encore posée sur la bouche désormais close de Stella.

« J'ai saisi le concept, continua t-il en faisant glisser son pouce avec douceur sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais je t'interdis d'essayer de me rattraper. »

Stella sentait ses jambes faiblir et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout son être lui semblait entièrement dévoué à ses sensations. Soit, présentement, le doigt de Mac sur sa bouche.

Mutine, elle posa un bref baiser sur celui-ci, un éclair de désir brillant dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle le provoquait.

« Chiche. »

La ferveur que Mac mis dans le baiser lorsqu'il s'appropria ce que son pouce avait déjà exploré avant lui acheva de faire perdre l'esprit à la jeune femme qui s'abandonna complètement contre lui. Les mains de Mac de chaque cotés de son visage lui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit et elle se colla entièrement à lui pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comptait aller nulle part. Comme si le feu de la passion s'éteignait peu à peu de leur bouche pour étreindre leurs cœurs, le baiser enflammé se chargea de douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'achève et qu'ilspuissent de nouveau être en mesure de parler.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. »

Stella le regarda sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.

« Mac, notre métier est dangereux, nous le savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ce genre de situation pourrait très bien se reproduire dans le futur. »

L'expert s'écarta un peu plus.

« Oui nous pouvons nous retrouver dans des situations dangereuses, j'aimerais juste que tu évites de t'y mettre volontairement. »

« Il va bien falloir boucler cette enquête, pourtant. »

« Le suspect va être interroger et mis en garde à vue, les preuves contre lui sont accablantes et l'un des ses deux complices à déjà avoué travailler pour lui. »

Stella se recula d'un pas en haussant le ton.

« Il ment ! Harry est innocent. Il n'a fait qu'obéir à un chantage ignoble. »

« Cet homme te manipule depuis le début, ouvre les yeux. » cria Mac.

Stella se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Ils venaient de mettre sans y faire attention une distance non négligeable entre eux à nouveau. Tout était à refaire, encore. Mac soupira, secouant la tête en se faisant mentalement les mêmes conclusions.

« Tu préfères mettre en doute mon jugement que de te remettre en question ? » demanda Stella

« Explique-toi. »

« Je n'ai pas joué franc jeu avec toi, dès le début de cette affaire et je m'en excuse. Mais tu devrais avoir confiance en moi quand je te dis que tu n'as pas le bon coupable et qu'on est à deux doigts de pouvoir coincer celui qui est vraiment derrière tout ça. »

« Comment pourrais-je cautionner tes actes alors que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent aurais pu te conduire tout droit à la morgue. »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Je suis en train de te perdre n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mac en la suivant doucement.

Stella ravala ses larmes tandis qu'elle grimpait sur la première marche avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Mon amant aurait le droit d'avoir peur pour moi, mais mon ami devrait pouvoir avoir confiance en moi. Je n'arrive plus à te placer réellement dans une de ces catégories.

Quand je suis là, disponible, je dois tenter de trouver seule le moindre signe d'une attention un peu particulière pour me raccrocher à l'idée que nous sommes ensemble. Je passe mon temps à essayer de lire en toi pour me rassurer, je n'en peux plus. Si encore cela pouvait te pousser à croire en moi, mais bien au contraire, tu ne veux même plus écouter ce que je pense. »

Mac baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait jamais réellement fait de gros efforts pour lui prouver qu'elle était plus importante maintenant que quelques années plus tôt. Mais comment avouer à la femme la plus forte qu'on connaisse qu'on était effrayé par la puissance de ses sentiments pour elle.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Stella. » murmura t-il à nouveau dans le silence de la cave.

« T'aimer n'a jamais été facile Mac, j'ai du prendre sur moi à chaque fois que tu étais en danger. Mais j'ai toujours su faire face, car j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. » répliqua la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Stella sentit une larme échapper à sa vigilance pour couler le long de sa joue.

« Pose toi la question Mac. Est-ce que tu as assez confiance en moi pour vivre au quotidien avec cette peur et assumer le fait de m'aimer quand même ? »

Le silence de Mac lui tordit le ventre et elle sécha sa joue d'un revers de main avant de conclure.

« J'ai besoin de toi Mac, mais pas ainsi. Pas juste pour une réconciliation de deux minutes entre deux disputes. Je ne supporte pas de te voir douter de moi comme ça. »

Stella finit de gravir les marches pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, laissant Mac seul avec ses pensées.

Si tu savais Stella, si seulement je pouvais te dire que je vis déjà avec cette peur depuis des années. Que l'angoisse de ne plus pouvoir te voir chaque jour, me sourire, rire me rend malade.

Mac donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur. La vérité c'est que ce que Stella avait accompli là était d'une inconscience rare, mais il n'était pas persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose si il avait été à sa place. Non son entêtement venait d'autre chose, et soudain il comprit.

Lui aussi s'était senti blessé en apprenant qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle était étonnamment têtue, elle savait qu'il dirait non à ce qu'elle projetait de faire et elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui désobéir. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire il comprenait enfin à nouveau le raisonnement de Stella Bonasera et la chaleur dans son corps à cette pensée lui fit un bien fou.

Il avait manqué de confiance en lui et en elle, ne sachant pas comment se comporter par rapport à l'évolution de leurs sentiments, mais il était temps que tout cela cesse. Son amour pour elle ne datait pas de leur premier baiser, pourquoi son comportement devait-il être différent alors que pour lui rien n'avait changé. Enfin mis à part le fait qu'il connaissait enfin le goût de ses lèvres.

Mac sourit pour lui-même et gravit presque en courant les marches pour rejoindre Flack et Stella en pleine discussion à propos de Moreno.

Cette dernière tourna la tête à son arrivée, surprise et inquiète de savoir quel serait ses prochains mots.

« Flack, changement de programme, vous pouvez ramener le docteur ici. Il est grand temps de mettre un point final à cette affaire. »

Don regarda ses deux amis qui ne se quittait plus des yeux et partit lui-même jusqu'à la voiture de police qui attendait dehors avec le suspect.

Les yeux de Stella se mirent à briller en comprenant que Mac avait finalement décider de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Elle commençait à sourire quand le doigt de Mac vint pointer le haut de sa poitrine.

« Je vous préviens, inspecteur Bonasera. Premièrement, à partir de cette minute, je veux tout savoir en détail de cette histoire, deuxièmement, si nous coinçons le vrai coupable, se sera en équipe, je ne veux plus de cavalier seul… »

Stella hochait la tête au fur et mesure de l'énonciation, à moitié amusée.

« Un troisièmement ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pas pour l'instant, mais ne poussez pas à un trouver un. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

C'est à ce moment que Don entra, tenant Harry par une épaule pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise.

« Le docteur vient de recevoir un message sur son portable. » dit-il à l'attention de ses deux compagnons.

La jeune femme interrogea le médecin du regard qui hocha la tête en même temps qu'il lui confirmait ce qu'elle pensait.

« C'est Moreno, il m'a donné l'heure et le lieu de rendez vous pour procéder à la greffe. »

_2h15, 14 Lexington avenue, entrepôt. Pas de connerie Doc ! _

Mac regarda tour à tour sa coéquipière et le docteur Silverman. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se décidait à parler il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« La greffe ? »


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà (enfin) la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. On arrive à la fin donc les chapitres seront un peu plus court mais devraient se suivre plus rapidement.

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews. Ca fait chaud au cœur.

Je ne dirais pas non pour en avoir d'autres 

Les rues défilaient les unes après les autres, la voiture de Mac roulait tranquillement, suivit de près par celle de Flack. Ils seraient au lieu de rendez-vous dans moins de 20 minutes maintenant, et le docteur ne semblait toujours pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit.

Mac leva les yeux vers le miroir pour croiser le regard de sa coéquipière, assise sur la banquette arrière avec leur ex-suspect. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant son message silencieux avant de pivoter entièrement vers l'homme aux yeux bleus qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Harry. Il serait temps de me parler. Je ne souhaite pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir au préalable pour quelle raison nous y allons. »

« J'aurais préféré ne pas devoir vous parler de tout ça. » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Stella croisa le regard imperturbable de Mac dans le rétroviseur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le médecin.

« Si nous voulons récupérer votre fils, vous devez tout me dire. »

Harry baissa les yeux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Tout à commencé il y a deux ans. Ronan avait tout juste 7 ans et ma femme, Sarah, était encore en vie. Je n'ai pas toujours mené la vie que j'ai actuellement. A cette époque, l'argent me montait vite à la tête et j'étais accroc au jeu. »

« Casino ? »

« Non, poker. »

Harry eut un frisson en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Luis Moreno.

« Je ne le connaissais absolument pas, un joueur parmi tant d'autres mais j'ai finit la partie en lui devant plus de 50 000 dollars.

Il m'a laissé la chance de les remettre en jeu. Si je gagnais, ma dette était oubliée et je partais avec les 50 000 de plus, si je perdais je lui devais le double. »

« Vous avez perdu. »

Ce n'était même pas une question.

Harry acquiesça.

« A partir de ce moment, j'ai eu du mal à ne plus vivre sans avoir la présence de Moreno auprès de moi. J'ai commencé par de fausses ordonnances, du deal de médicaments et pour finir, soigner des blessures par balles dont je ne devais pas savoir la provenance. »

« Et en échange de tout ça, il vous à laissé cette magnifique maison et la vie sauve à vous et votre famille. »

« Oui. Mis à part qu'un jour un de ses hommes de mains en manque à forcé la porte de derrière et à tué Sarah d'une balle dans la poitrine. »

L'émotion dans la voix du gynécologue laissa penser à la jeune femme que le médecin n'avait toujours pas fait on deuil.

« Moreno est venu personnellement récupérer le corps, comme pour tout ceux qui étaient décédés sur ma table d'opération improvisée. Je n'ai même pas pu lui offrir un enterrement décent. C'était comme si on me demandait de jouer une mascarade. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer en sachant que le cercueil était vide. »

Mac se crispa et pris un virage un peu trop vivement, arrêtant le monologue du médecin. Stella remarqua que les articulations de Mac blanchissaient un peu, et comprit qu'il pensait à Claire. Lui non plus n'avait pas pu lui donner un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Silverman attendit que le véhicule reprenne une allure plus tranquille pour continuer son récit.

« A partir de là Moreno m'a laissé tranquille. Un peu comme si, le fait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à un membre de ma famille annulait notre accord. »

« Pourquoi avoir repris contact avec lui dans ce cas ? »

Harry regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre et Stella se mit en devoir de lui fournir des explications.

« Nous avons un relevé de votre téléphone. Non savons que c'est vous qui avez appelé Moreno sur sa ligne officielle il y a 3 mois. »

Le gynécologue se passa une main maladroite sur la nuque.

« Ronan, était revenu de l'école avec un cadeau un lundi à 16 heures. Le lendemain, son bienfaiteur lui offrait un vélo et le mercredi suivant il s'était fait ramené en voiture. L'homme n'avait eu aucun geste équivoque, mais lui avait donné une bague. C'était l'alliance de ma femme. »

Stella eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Donc c'est lui qui vous as contacté en premier ? »

« Exact. Et le fait qu'il passe par Ronan ne m'a vraiment pas plu. Après la mort de Sarah je suis devenu excessivement protecteur envers lui. »

« Quel père ne le serait pas après ce que vous avez vécu. »

Les deux passagers n'osèrent pas répondre, encore surpris d'avoir entendu la voix de Mac alors que depuis le départ de la voiture il n'avait pas desserrer les lèvres.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui-même.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais compris le message, et il savait en me montrant qu'il était capable d'atteindre mon fils aussi facilement que je ne dirais pas non. Mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça. »

Stella se laissa retomber contre le dossier, la tête en arrière. Elle connaissait la suite. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était le pourquoi.

« Quand a-t-il kidnappé votre fils. »

« Moreno a appris que ma dernière patiente avait changé de gynécologue, Ronan était son avertissement pour que je finisse le travail. »

« Avec Barbara… »

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir assez de cellules souches pour sauver le sien, atteint d'un lymphome non-hodgkinien. »

Mac pila au feu rouge.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, enfin ce n'est pas le sien mais c'est tout comme. »

« Et vous êtes sûr que le sang est pour cet enfant ? »

Harry acquiesça sans comprendre pourquoi l'homme qui le fixait avait un regard si brillant. Il se tourna vers Stella et vit qu'elle avait la même lueur dans le regard.

Ses deux là devaient se connaitre depuis un bout de temps pour comprendre les choses à la même vitesse.

« Mac, Stella ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai faillit vous percuter» Demanda Don dans le talkie.

« Oui Flack, tout vas bien, on vient de trouver un plan. »

La voix standardisée de la standardiste résonna dans le Hall encore empli d'urgences diverses et variées. Danny entendit vaguement le nom d'un médecin être appelé au scanner tandis qu'il suivait avec difficulté le brancard sur lequel était étendue Lindsay. La couverture chauffante laissait juste assez de peau pour qu'il puisse voir la blancheur de son teint et la paume de sa main qu'il tenait étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

Le brancard s'arrêta subitement et Danny se trouva face à une infirmière à l'embonpoint prononcé et au sourire avenant.

« Monsieur. Votre femme doit passer un scanner pour vérifier l'importance des dommages cérébraux. Si vous voulez bien attendre ici. »

Elle désigna une rangée de cinq chaises contre le mur.

Contraint, il embrassa Lindsay sur le front avant de lâcher sa main à regret tandis que l'infirmière et les brancardiers l'emmenaient dans la pièce attenante.

La jeune femme sentit le froid parcourir le dos de sa main et elle chercha lentement à retrouver la chaleur de Danny. Seule une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix féminine parvint à ses oreilles.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. Nous allons vous faire un scanner et vous retrouverez votre mari dehors. »

Lindsay ferma de nouveau les yeux, réconfortée.

« Son mari m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. » dit le brancardier à la grosse femme.

L'infirmière hocha la tête en enlevant la couverture chauffante. Elle s'apprêtait à passer la jeune femme sur la table d'examen lorsqu'elle se figea en voyant la tache sombre qui maculait l'entrejambe de la patiente.

Parfois elle détestait son job.


	11. Chapter 11: mauvaise nouvelle

Mac tapotait nerveusement sur le volant, regardant sans cesse la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Il regarda l'heure pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes et repris son tapotement actif.

La voix de Don dans son talkie le sortit de sa transe.

« Je le sens pas Mac. »

L'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix et Mac se força à répondre en cachant la sienne.

« Ils leur restent encore 8 minutes sur la demi-heure qu'on leur a accordé. »

« Ils sont peut être déjà en danger. »

« Peut-être ! Répondit Mac pensivement, mais si on entre maintenant et que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est Stella qui nous tueras. »

Il entendit Flack rire nerveusement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Je lui laisse encore 7 minutes. » murmura Mac pour lui-même.

Hôpital général

Penny poussa le brancard hors de la pièce, tombant inévitablement sur Danny qui attendait impatiemment.

« Alors ? »

« Le médecin va venir vous voir dans 5 minutes. En attendant je vais emmener Mlle Monroe dans sa chambre. C'est au 4eme étage, la 412. »

Le jeune scientifique était partagé entre son envie de ne pas laisser Lindsay seule et celui de connaitre au plus vite son état de santé.

Comprenant son dilemme intérieur, l'infirmière posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de jeune homme.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à votre retour. »

La douceur dans les gestes de la femme, le rassurèrent et c'est avec un léger hochement de tête qu'il laissa partir le brancard.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Penny poussa un profond soupir en regardant Lindsay qui était toujours dans un demi-sommeil médicamenteux. Elle allait devoir la nettoyer et changer ses affaires avant le retour de son fiancé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, lui permettant de sortir avec l'aide d'une de ses collègues qui l'attendait.

« Alors ? »

« Hématome intracrânien bénin. Mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. » Expliqua évasivement Penny

« Pourquoi, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il va se résorber seul, elle va rester en observation quelques jours et… »

Elle s'arrêtant en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? »

« Lorsqu'elle se réveillera elle subira le même choc que son conjoint actuellement. Apprendre qu'elle vient de perdre son enfant. »

Tina et Penny se regardèrent en entrant dans la chambre. Plus aucune des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que la toilette se termine.

Inconsciente du drame dans lequel se trouvaient ses amis, Stella était assise sur sa chaise, au même endroit qu'a son arrivée.

Elle observait chaque détail de la pièce avec minutie, encore ébahie de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'entrepôt n'avait pour seul lien commun avec son appellation que la dimension de la pièce. Tous les mètres carrés de la place étaient complètement transformés, de telle sorte qu'elle avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une chambre d'enfant. Mis à part que le lit se trouvait dans une bulle stérile presque au centre de la pièce. Elle voyait Harry s'affairer depuis 15 minutes, en combinaison, auprès de ce qu'elle entrevoyait être un petit garçon. D'où elle était, sa taille lui faisait penser à un petit enfant de 5 ans maximum. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et elle tourna la tête pour voir Luis Moreno sortir d'une pièce fermée aux stores baissés qui prenait entièrement l'un des angles de l'entrepôt.

Le gynécologue dut sentir sa présence également car il se retourna et appuya directement sur le boîtier de communication.

Sa voix résonna sous les 4 mètres de plafond.

« Tout est en place. On peut commencer la transfusion. »

Le visage du mafieux sembla s'éclairer pendant un bref instant. Si bref que Stella crû avoir rêvé.

« Allez-y Doc. Tommy et moi on attend ça depuis un moment hein. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas au clin d'œil de Luis, absorbé dans sa contemplation du médecin aux yeux bleu qui lui avait promis qu'après la piqûre, il sortirait de la bulle pour jouer dehors.

« Je veux voir mon fils d'abord. »

Un sourire jubilatoire vint se former sur le visage machiavélique de l'escroc.

« Vous savez quoi Doc, vous avez raison. Tout travail mérite récompense, et vu que vous m'avez offert un petit bonus en m'amenant la joli flicquette, je vais vous faire une surprise. »

Stella regarda sa montre, encore 5 minutes avant que la cavalerie fasse son entrée. Il fallait que le sang, illégalement prélevé chez les futures mamans soient dans les veines de ce petit garçon pour que l'affaire soit recevable.

La présence de Moreno ainsi que le témoignage du Dr Silverman, achèverait de le faire tomber. Harry devait se dépêcher.

Elle vit Moreno repartir dans le local à l'angle.

« Allez, sortez de là. »

Elle reconnu sans peine le visage de Ronan qu'elle avait vu sur la photo mais fut stupéfaite en voyant le visage et les yeux bruns de la jeune femme qui le tenait par les épaules, l'aidant à avancer.

« Sarah ! »

Stella observa la femme brune qui n'osait lever les yeux vers celui qui était son mari. Elle était vraiment très jolie, une silhouette qu'elle devinait fine malgré la blouse médicale qu'elle portait. Harry semblait être figé au centre de la bulle stérile, plus pâle que jamais.

Stella regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois, 3 minutes.

« Comment est-ce possible, j'ai vu la balle… »

« Votre femme est une sacré battante doc, je me suis rendu compte pendant le trajet qu'elle était encore en vie. J'aurais pu la tuer, mais Tommy avait besoin de soins constants. »

Le mafieux se mit à rire. S'en fut trop pour le médecin qui entra dans le sas de décontamination.

Sa colère était visible sur chacun des traits de son visage, il voulait se venger. Sortir et mettre son poing dans la figure de ce monstre. A cet homme qui se moquait de lui ouvertement alors qu'il lui avait volé sa femme pendant deux ans. Le voir respirer devenait une torture.

Un cri le sortit de ses envies de meurtre et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Stella qui s'agitait sur la chaise où elle était ligotée.

« Harry non ! » cria t-elle une deuxième fois.

Le gynécologue observa sa montre, dans moins d'une minute les renforts entreraient dans le local. Prenant rapidement sa décision, il rejoignit le petit garçon et ouvrit le robinet pour permettre au sang de rejoindre le système veineux.

Le liquide rouge empli la tubulure, rejoignant le petit bras frêle qui était à son bout.

« Je vais pouvoir jouer après ? » demanda le petit homme.

Harry lui sourit sincèrement, hochant la tête avec douceur.

« Oui, dès que toutes les poches rouges seront passées dans ton bras. »

Le petit garçon paru satisfait de la réponse et se plongea de nouveau dans son dessin animé.

Le bruit d'un premier coup de feu se fit entendre dans la ruelle, très rapidement suivit par son jumeau.

Les renforts attaquaient la forteresse.

Stella commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de jouer les demoiselles en détresse, aussi charmant soit le prince.

Elle vit Moreno s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire, détachant ses pieds avant de la faire se redresser.

« Il est temps pour nous de partir ma chérie. »

« Prenez-moi à sa place ! » cria Harry en se plaçant devant eux.

Le truand le regarda avec dédain.

« Et vous soustraire à la justice pour vos crimes. Ce ne serait pas correct. »

« Mes…crimes ? »

« Vraiment, tuer ces pauvres patientes pour sauver illégalement un enfant que vous avez séquestré pendant des années sous la surveillance de votre femme pour réaliser vos expériences médicales. »

Stella ressentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'elle réalisait que Moreno les avaient tous manipulé depuis le début.

Maintenant que Tommy était soigné, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Tout était orchestré depuis le départ. Du faux décès de Sarah au moment de vérité actuel, Harry était son bouc émissaire. Celui qui allait payer pour les actes machiavéliques qu'il avait commandité. Si il n'avait rien dit quand a sa présence ici, c'était également de manière a profiter d'un otage parfait.

Autant de monstruosité lui donnait la nausée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer plus avant que Moreno l'entrainait vers une porte de l'autre côté.

« Et pour Tommy ? »

Les pas du malfrat continuèrent de plus belle pour résonner dans un passage tellement sombre qu'elle ne distinguait guère les murs. Elle pouvait néanmoins deviner le sourire mauvais au coin de ses lèvres.

« J'espère que vous ne croyez pas pouvoir me retenir ici par des questions inintéressantes. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez fait tout ça pour au final le laisser seul dans sa bulle. » dit la scientifique sans se démonter.

« Il ne sera pas seul bien longtemps. J'avais une dette envers sa mère, elle est payée. Maintenant tu la boucle sinon je me verrais contraint d'exploser ton joli minois contre le mur. Même si dans les projet que j'ai pour toi, ce n'est pas l'élément le plus essentiel de ta plastique, ça serait vraiment plus dur pour les affaires.»

« Je préfère mourir que de servir de couverture à une pourriture comme vous. Alors autant peindre ce mur avec mon sang maintenant parce que je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Vous allez vous faire prendre Moreno et moisir en prison. »

Lhomme se tourna vers elle et la plaqua contre le mur avec force, une main enserrant son cou, obstruant sa trachée.

« Courageuse hein ? Mais ce n'est pas très malin de faire ce genre de proposition à un homme armé dans un couloir aussi sombre. »

La scientifique sentit une main se glisser sous sa robe pour caresser sa cuisse. Ecrasée par le poids de l'homme sur elle, et affaiblie par le peu d'air qu'elle parvenait à capter, Stella réussit cependant à donner un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de son agresseur quand il se rapprocha assez prêt d'elle pour tenter de l'embrasser de force. Elle sentit la pression sur son cou se relâcher et elle en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration. Un coup de poing sur sa joue gauche la fit tomber sur le béton du couloir. Elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir la gueule du canon pointer vers sa tête.

Bizarrement, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa, fût qu'elle espérait que Lindsay s'en était sortie et qu'elle aimerait ne pas s'être disputée avec Danny avant de mourir.

La voix froide et cruelle de son bourreau lui parvint comme si elle sortait d'un haut parleur.

« Dommage pour toi sale garce, t'aurais fait une bonne putain. »

Le bruit de la détonation résonna dans tout le conduit et Stella ferma les yeux.

Dans un hôpital, à quelques kilomètres de là, Lindsay ouvrait les siens. Elle tomba sur les cheveux en bataille de Danny qui avait posé sa tête sur le bord du lit. Elle sourit doucement, levant une main pour venir caresser les mèches rebelles. Le mouvement réveilla le jeune homme en sursaut. La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement les yeux rougis de l'homme qu'elle aimait et son cœur se serra. Il avait du se faire un sang d'encre pour elle.

« Pardonne-moi Danny je n'aurais pas du faire ça sans t'en parler. J'ai pris un risque alors que je dois penser pour deux maintenant. » Dit elle dans un sourire en touchant son ventre.

Danny laissa échapper un sanglot avant de prendre la main de la jeune scientifique entre les siennes.

« Oh Linds ! »

Voir son amant s'effondrer ainsi effraya la jeune femme, faisant monter son rythme cardiaque qui était surveillé par des moniteurs.

Penny entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre, et vérifia rapidement les constantes avant de croiser le regard implorant de Danny.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver seul » dit-il dans un souffle.

« A faire quoi Danny ? »

« Lindsay, le choc à la tête, ta chute sur le sol et les émotions fortes, tout ça a… »

La voix du jeune homme se bloqua dans sa gorge, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, et Penny pris la responsabilité de finir la phrase que le jeune homme avait encore du mal à assumer.

« Lorsque vous êtes arrivée, vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang de votre utérus. Le médecin va venir tout à l'heure pour confirmer, mais les chances que vous ayez perdu votre bébé sont malheureusement très élevées. »

Lindsay sentit son corps se mettre à trembler tandis qu'un vide immense se faisait en elle.

Elle sentait le regard de Danny sur son visage et elle ne le supportait plus. Elle avait tuée leur bébé. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Elle avait peur de tourner la tête et de lire dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, de la rancœur et des reproches qu'elle méritait grandement.

« Lindsay, regarde-moi. »

« Non ! Je l'ai tué. »

Danny vit sa compagne s'allonger sur son lit, lui tournant le dos. Il lança un regard perdu à Penny. L'infirmière le rassura en passant près de lui, affirmant que ce genre de réaction était normal.

« Attendez ici quelques minutes. Je vais appeler le Dr Mitchell pour qu'il vienne faire l'échographie maintenant qu'elle est réveillée. »

Le scientifique la regarda partir de la chambre. Il se sentait impuissant et désemparé. Il venait de perdre leur futur enfant et maintenant il avait l'impression de perdre Lindsay.

Il regarda à nouveau vers le lit d'hôpital d'où il ne voyait que son dos, mais il devina aux soubresauts de ses épaules qu'elle pleurait enfin.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque le Dr Mitchell entra dans la chambre avec son échographe, Danny et Lindsay osèrent enfin bouger de leurs positions. Lindsay se tourna sur le dos, dévoilant ses yeux encore embués de larmes. « Mademoiselle Monroe, je suis le Dr Mitchell. Je dois réaliser une échographie pour vérifier si la fausse couche est avérée. »

Danny s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit la main. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne le repoussa pas et resserra la prise autour de ses doigts.

« Est-ce que je suis obligé de regarder ? »

La détresse dans sa voix brisa un peu plus le cœur du jeune homme.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » Dit le docteur avec compréhension.

Le médecin s'approcha du lit et remonta la blouse d'hôpital pour dégager le ventre plat de la jeune femme. A deux mois de grossesse, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre de poids.

« Le gel est froid. » prévint-il en posant une quantité de liquide suffisante sur la peau de sa patiente.

Lindsay le regarda une dernière fois avant de détourner la tête et de plonger son regard dans celui de Danny. Elle serra plus fort sa main, en sentant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle au maximum, posant leurs mains jointes contre sa joue avant de tourner son regard vers l'écran.

Il verrait pour deux.

La détonation avait été tellement amplifiée par le couloir que le bruit résonnait encore. Ses oreilles sifflaient tandis qu'un cri se faisait entendre, accompagnant ses acouphènes.

Stella, ouvrit les yeux en réalisant qu'elle n'avait mal nulle part et que les gémissements ne venaient pas de sa propre gorge. Encore assise par terre, elle se mit à quatre pattes, posant par la même occasion ses mains dans un liquide chaud et collant. Le noir environnant, la fit se concentrer sur ses autres sens et elle reconnut sans peine l'odeur du sang frais. Avançant encore, elle buta contre un corps, et aperçut dans la semi-obscurité, Moreno qui grimaçait de douleur.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était produit.

Il avait l'arme en main, et il avait tiré. Pourtant c'était lui qui se vidait de son sang actuellement. La quantité de liquide lui laissa présager qu'une artère était touchée et elle découvrit un trou béant au niveau de la cuisse. Sans doute pas loin de l'artère iliaque

Tandis qu'elle apposait avec force ses mains pour comprimer la blessure et arrêter le saignement, la lumière du couloir s'alluma et elle vit arriver trois hommes en tenues d'attaques et lunettes infrarouges avancer vers elle.

« On l'a trouvé chef. Couloir B, 200 mètres de la sortie. Il faut une ambulance rapidement, Parker à pas raté le suspect. »

« Qui est Parker ? » demanda Stella en gardant sa position malgré le dégout que lui imposait cet homme.

« Moi Madame ! »

La scientifique tourna la tête vers le plus athlétique des trois, et remarqua sans peine le fusil à lunette qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Je crois que je dois vous remercier dans ce cas. Vous venez de me sauver la vie. »

« De rien Madame. »

Moreno émit un gémissement douloureux, tandis que l'un des policiers attachait un garrot autour de la jambe du mafieux, permettant à Stella de lâcher son point de compression.

Deux infirmiers débarquèrent avec une civière. Ils placèrent rapidement l'homme blessé sur la civière avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Vous êtes blessée madame ? »

Stella secoua la tête avec lassitude en constatant qu'elle était couverte du sang de Moreno.

« Non. Je vais bien. Emmenez-le vite. Je veux que cet homme vive pour subir la totalité de la peine qu'il mérite. »

L'infirmier hocha la tête avant de partir en courant avec son collègue, emmenant la civière vers l'ambulance qui attendait.

Le major Parker les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Stella qui tentait de se maintenir debout en s'aidant du mur. Elle avait la sensation que ses jambes ne la portait plus.

« Je vais vous escorter vers la sortie. »

« Je préférerais retourner à l'entrepôt, je ne pense pas tenir les 200 mètres jusqu… »

A bout de force, elle se sentit partir et n'eut pas le courage de résister contre l'appel du malaise.

Le snipper eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper contre lui, que la jeune femme s'effondrait.

« Ok ! Parker et moi on retourne à l'entrepôt. Il est sécurisé par le groupe A. Karel, vous allez dehors et vous rejoignez les autres. »

Réajustant, la belle évanouie qu'il tenait entre ses bras, Parker avança, suivit par son chef de groupe, pour quelques minutes plus tard, pousser la porte de l'entrepôt.


	13. Chapter 13:

Lindsay observa le visage de Danny. Elle ne comprenait pas les émotions qu'elle y voyait. Il semblait, dubitatif, ou étonné.

Elle n'osait tourner la tête vers l'écran, elle ne voulait pas voir la poche vide.

« Humh hum. »

Le raclement de gorge du médecin, la surpris autant que la phrase de Danny.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Docteur ? »

Lindsay tira un peu sur la manche de son amant, essayant de croiser son regard. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent enfin, elle lui posa sa question muette. Espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Ils s'observaient toujours en silence quand un bruit régulier et rapide empli la pièce.

« Incroyable. » murmura le médecin pour lui-même.

Lindsay entendait ce petit bruit étouffé tandis que le visage de Danny en face d'elle s'inondait de larme pour se noyer dans son sourire.

« Regarde Linds ! »

Prudemment, la jeune femme se redressa vers la gauche, laissant l'image de l'écran imprégner sa rétine à tout jamais.

Loin d'être vide, son utérus formait un joli berceau pour une tête, une jambe et un joli ventre. Elle était obnubilée par la courbe colorée qui retranscrivait les battements cardiaques de son enfant. Leur bébé.

« Comment est-ce possible. L'infirmière m'a prévenue que les chances étaient quasi nulle vu la quantité de sang que j'ai perdu. »

Le Dr Mitchell remit la sonde à sa place avant d'essuyer le ventre de la jeune femme avec un papier.

« Je ne peux pas l'affirmer sans voir votre taux de béta HCG mais, il est fort possible que vous attendiez des faux jumeaux. Il arrive parfois en cas de grossesse gémellaire qu'un des deux se développe moins bien et soit moins résistant. »

Les paroles du médecin semblaient faire vibrer tout son corps. Les informations affluaient les unes après les autres et elle n'arrivait pas à les assimiler à la bonne vitesse.

Elle était enceinte, puis elle avait perdu le bébé. Finalement elle attendait des jumeaux et un des deux n'était pas mort. Elle réalisa alors que le cœur de son bébé battait en elle.

« Attendez ! »

Le médecin se retourna tandis qu'il allait éteindre l'échographe.

« Je. Pourrais-je avoir une photo. »

Le médecin sourit en appuyant sur une touche. Quelques secondes plus tard il tendait un petit bout de papier à la jeune femme.

« Merci »

Elle la donna à Danny, et salua le praticien qui sortait.

Lindsay regardait son amant avec culpabilité. Certes, elle attendait toujours son enfant. Mais lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir tué l'un des deux.

« Est-ce que tu y arriveras un jour ? »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête de l'image, pour tomber dans le regard inquiet de son équipière.

« A quoi faire ? »

« Me pardonner. »

Danny soupira, posant délicatement la photo sur la table de chevet comme si il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor. Il se leva, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, s'arrêtant pour voir au dehors.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

« Tu aurais raison de me haïr, j'ai tué un de nos bébés et faillit le faire pour les deux. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir me le pardonner moi-même. »

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa en un premier sanglot, suivit de près par tous les autres. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter lorsque deux bras vinrent l'enserrer avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre son torse. Son odeur l'apaisa et elle finit d'étancher ses larmes contre son T-shirt.

« Regarde-moi bien maintenant. »

Sa voix était ferme, et en disant cela il attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

« Si jamais je devais t'en vouloir pour une seule chose, ce serait sur le fait que tu as bien faillit mourir aujourd'hui. Je te l'accorde, perdre notre enfant aurait été le pire drame de toute notre vie. Mais te perdre toi,….. Serait bien pire.

Je t'aime plus que tout Lindsay, il est hors de question que je vive sans toi, jamais. »

Les larmes de Lindsay continuer de couler sur ses joues si bien qu'elle se demandait combien de réserve pouvait avoir le corps humain pour lui permettre de pleurer autant en quelques minutes.

« Danny je m'en veux tellement, j'aurais du te le dire. Te faire confiance. Tu aurais peut-être compris pourquoi Stella et moi on a fait ça. »

Danny baissa les yeux.

« Maintenant oui, je comprends. J'ai eu Don lorsque tu passais ton scanner, il m'a tout expliqué. Pour être honnête j'en ai voulu à Stella. La vérité c'est que si Mac m'avait demandé la même chose, j'aurais sûrement foncé tête baissée. »

Lindsay esquissa un sourire. L'égo de Danny devait prendre un sacré coup actuellement, pour oser lui avouer tout cela.

« On va devoir être plus prudent maintenant. » dit-elle en prenant la main de Danny et en les posant sur son ventre.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec tendresse.

« Et plus de cachoteries. »

Lindsay passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, approchant leurs visages doucement.

« Promis »

Satisfait, Danny combla l'espace qui leur manquait pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser réconciliateur et plein de promesse.

Les dernières émotions les empêchèrent de se séparer et Lindsay se poussa légèrement sur le côté pour lui faire une place à ses côtés dans le lit. Une fois allongés l'un contre l'autre, la folie de ses derniers jours paru enfin se calmer. Les yeux de la jeune femme commençaient à se fermer doucement tandis que Danny caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

« Au fait Montana. »

Sa voix la fit bouger un peu, un grognement sortant de sa gorge pour lui signifier qu'elle était trop bien pour attaquer une conversation.

« Hum ! Tant pis. J'avais juste envie de te dire que j'avais adoré qu'on t'appelle « ma femme » aujourd'hui »

Lindsay se redressa pour voir dans ses yeux si il jouait ou non. Un sourire malicieux était bien en place mais elle remarqua également cette petite lueur qu'il avait quand il devenait sérieux.

Elle n'osa pas parler, attendant qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

« Tu m'as l'air drôlement plus réveillée maintenant. »

« Allez, lâche le morceau Danny » râla t'elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras.

« Calme-toi Musclor. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te demander en mariage… »

Lindsay baissa la tête, se réprimandant de s'être emportée si vite.

« ….à l'hôpital. » Finit Danny avec un sourire.

Un sourire radieux faisant écho à celui du jeune homme se forma sur le visage de la scientifique.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue entre deux éclats de rire, ce qui déclencha sans le vouloir l'alarme de la surveillance cardiaque.

« On va ramener cette machine à la maison, j'adore savoir que je te fais autant d'effet. » rigola Danny en s'écartant d'elle.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Voir l'infirmière-chaperon, lui demander si je peux débrancher ce truc pendant que je suis avec toi. »

Lindsay rigolait encore quand Danny referma la porte avec un clin d'œil.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry respirait à plein poumons l'odeur de son fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué. Il observait Sarah qui discutait avec des policiers sans encore tout à fait réaliser que c'était sa femme qu'il voyait.

Elle n'avait pas changé et pourtant, il avait l'impression de voir évoluer une autre personne. Il sourit en remarquant que son tic nerveux de caresser son nez était toujours d'actualité. Une bouffée de tendresse lui rempli le cœur en voyant ce geste habituel et si naturel qui caractérisait sa femme. Il se souvint alors d'une phrase qu'il avait un jour dite à son fils.

_L'amour, c'est de connaître sur le bout des doigts tout les petites manies de la personne qu'on aime et, aussi agaçantes soient-elles chez les autres, les trouver adorables sur elle._

Ronan avait explosé de rire, comme beaucoup de petit garçon a qui on parle d'amour et qui sont gênés.

« Papa, elle est où la dame qui est venue avec toi ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour Stella mais ne pouvait rien savoir.

« Je ne sais pas mon chéri. »

« Regarde, ils l'ont trouvée ! » cria le petit garçon en pointant Parker qui portait la jeune femme encore évanouie dans ses bras.

Le médecin sentit une bouffée d'angoisse lui serrer la poitrine en voyant tout le sang dont elle était couverte.

« Ronan. Va voir maman s'il te plait. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête pour se diriger vers sa mère qui lui souriait timidement.

Harry regarda son fils s'éloigner avant de courir vers le brancard où le policier était en train de déposer Stella.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry une fois qu'il fut assez près des deux soldats.

Sa voix fit écho à celle de Mac qui avait posé la même question en arrivant au même moment.

Parker les regarda à tour de rôle avant de se reprendre.

« On les a trouvés dans une des galeries. A temps pour tout vous dire car il allait lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Le cœur de Mac loupa un battement. C'était devenu une chose courante ses dernières 24 heures, mais c'était une sensation très désagréable.

Il avait la fâcheuse impression que son amie était capable de décupler toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait.

« Le sang n'a pas l'air d'être le sien, je ne vois aucune coupure. »

La phrase du médecin semblait lui être adressée, un peu comme s'il avait compris l'importance que la santé de la jeune femme avait pour lui, et Mac lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps sans doute. »

Mac s'approcha du visage de son équipière, encore couvert du sang de Moreno. Il saurait après que, ironie du sort, elle s'était tachée en comprimant son artère, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

« Y a t-il un endroit où on pourrait la nettoyer ? » demanda Harry en se tourna vers Sarah qui s'était approchée en silence.

« J'allais vous le proposer. Cette femme est pour beaucoup dans le fait que nous soyons tout les trois en vie. Je vais m'en occuper dans l'infirmerie. »

Mac observa les vêtements et la peau de Stella encore parsemé de taches rouges vifs. Il ne lui fallu guère de temps pour accepter la proposition.

« Je vais vous aidez à l'emmenez là bas. »

Une fois le brancard dans la pièce, Mac fit sortir tout les hommes encore présent dans se qu'il s'aperçut être le lieu où avait dut vivre Sarah Silverman pendant deux longues années. Il la regarda, sa question non formulée se lisant dans son regard d'habitude si indéchiffrable.

« On s'y fait » murmura Sarah en haussant les épaules.

Un silence gênant se fit, et Mac se mit en devoir de le briser.

« Vous m'appelez si il y a quoique ce soit ? »

Sarah lui sourit gentiment, le poussant vers la sortie avant de vérifier que tous les stores étaient bien baissés.

Stella se réveilla en sentant un gant humide lui frotter le visage. Elle poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Sarah dut nettoyer sa joue meurtrie.

« Désolé. Je suis obligé d'appuyer un peu pour enlever les traces. Vous allez avoir un sacré bleu. »

Stella garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes avant de les fermer à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit une seconde fois. Elle sentit que Sarah s'était attaquée à ses genoux.

La scientifique se sentait encore groggy, et ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien. Pourtant elle réussit à se redresser légèrement sur ses coudes pour observer Sarah qui la regardait également à présent.

« Vous êtes restée évanouie environ 10 minutes au total, il est possible que vous vous sentiez un peu vaseuse pendant quelques temps. Mais si vous voulez, il y a une douche juste ici et j'ai quelques affaires « mettable » dans mon placard. »

La voix de l'ancienne infirmière était douce et rassurante, il n'en fallait pas plus à Stella pour se laisser convaincre.

« Je peux vous laisser si vous le désirez. »

« Non ! S'empressa de dire Stella. Vous pouvez rester. »

Sarah hocha la tête doucement, fouillant dans sa penderie à la recherche d'un jean et d'un haut.

Pendant ce temps, Stella laissa l'eau de la douche la laver de toutes les traces physiques que cette enquête aurait pu lui laisser.

C'est les cheveux mouillés et le corps enroulé dans une serviette bleu qu'elle sortit de la douche pour rejoindre la femme d'Harry.

« Merci »

« Merci à vous. »

Stella la regarda avec étonnement.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

« Vous avez tout de même risqué votre vie pour celle de mon fils…. Et de mon mari. »

L'hésitation au moment de prononcer ce mot était perceptible et la scientifique ne sut quoi dire, laissant le silence les envelopper. Finalement ce fut Sarah qui le brisa.

« Harry à l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier. »

« C'est réciproque, votre… Harry est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Si j'avais réellement du mourir cette nuit là et que Harry doive refaire sa vie, j'aurais aimé que ce soit avec quelqu'un comme vous. »

Stella plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat qui la fixaient sans crainte, émue.

« Mais pas vous. »

Stella fut surprise par ces mots, en contradiction avec sa phrase précédente.

« Comprenez-moi bien, ce n'est pas un reproche a votre encontre, c'est juste que je sais ce que c'est. »

L'experte secoua ses boucles brunes encore humides, tentant de trouver un sens au propos de l'infirmière.

« J'aurais aimé ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry, et une femme ne peut rendre un homme heureux que si elle l'est elle-même. »

« Vous pensez que je n'aurais pas été heureuse avec Harry ? » demanda Stella

« Il vous aurait apporté une stabilité, de la tendresse, une famille, peut être un jour de l'amour. Mais choisir un homme simplement parce qu'il vous montre qu'il tient à vous, ce n'est pas suffisant croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? »

« Je vous ais vu, le regarder à travers le store tout à l'heure. »

Stella se sentit rougir malgré elle, gênée de s'être fait repéré.

« Ne cherchez pas ailleurs les marques d'affections que cet homme finira par vous donner. »

La perspicacité de cette femme troubla Stella. Comment pouvait-elle lire aussi bien en sa relation avec Mac alors qu'elles n'avaient passé que quelques minutes ensemble.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis ni devin, ni une donneuse de leçon, seulement j'ai l'impression de me voir quelques années plus tôt avec Harry. Je vous laisse vous habiller. »

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans que Stella n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Petit à petit elle commença à se vêtir et elle venait juste d'enfiler son haut quand trois coups légers se firent entendre à la porte.

« Vous pouvez entrer Sarah. »

Au moment ou elle prononça son prénom elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée de propriétaire. Stella se retourna pour faire face à Mac qui se tenait devant la porte à nouveau close.

« Comment vo… . Ca va ? »

« Je vais bien, enfin mieux. Et vo… je crois qu'il y a une discussion qui doit suivre à propos de mon comportement n'est ce pas. »

« Tu….Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là Stella. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Il faudrait se mettre d'accord, car ne pas utiliser ni « vous » ni « tu » va devenir un problème à la longue. » rigola Stella en constatant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à savoir où ils en étaient.

« Je crois que vu les circonstances, je préférerais le tutoiement. » décréta Mac.

« Discussion personnelle ? » demanda Stella en haussant un sourcil.

Mac hocha la tête pour confirmer et avança vers elle doucement.

« Très personnelle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée en le sentant si proche.

Leurs corps se frôlèrent doucement, leurs bras s'effleurant en une douce caresse inattendue mais tendrement espérée. Un frisson de bien être couru sur la peau de Stella, lui faisant pousser un soupir.

Mac observa cette bouche entrouverte qu'il rêvait en l'instant de pouvoir à nouveau goûter et ne pu retenir un soupir également, mais de frustration.

Il quitta l'objet de son désir pour tomber dans le regard amusé de Stella qui le fixait maintenant avec un énorme sourire.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? » rit-elle doucement.

« Non, en tout cas pas avant que nous n'ayons parlé. » dit Mac en reculant un peu pour pouvoir mener à bien son projet.

« Tu as besoin d'être à trois mètres de moi pour le faire ? »

Mac se concentrait sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et seul le silence répondit à la question de la scientifique.

« Je dois reculer aussi où bien la distance de sécurité est respectée ? »

L'expert se torturait mentalement pour ne pas craquer, mais au moment où il croisa le regard provocateur de Stella il ne pu plus se contenir.

« Au diable ce que j'ai à te dire. »

En deux pas il était contre elle, sa bouche dévorant la sienne avec une avidité et une soif d'elle qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'éteindre. Leurs langues se cherchaient et se trouvaient dans une danse langoureuse et passionnée qui brulait les entrailles de Mac et mettait le feu à son corps. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de son équipier courir contre son dos, remontant vers sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser entre deux respirations saccadées. Le contact de leurs peaux électrisait entièrement la jeune femme qui ne tenait plus que grâce au bureau où elle était à moitié assise.

« Arrête-moi. » supplia t'il entre deux baisers enflammés.

« Arrête-moi d'abord » répliqua t'elle mutine en embrassant son cou, laissant une trainée de feu après le passage de ses lèvres.

Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, et Mac les entrelaça simplement. Ce geste calma instantanément Stella qui posa son front contre l'épaule de Mac, les laissant essoufflés et tremblants.

« Tu mets mon cœur à rude épreuve en ce moment. » murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Il sentit son sourire contre son torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

« Je dois te confesser que le mien à tendance à faire de l'arythmie sévère quand tu m'embrasses comme ça. » dit-elle simplement.

Un silence empreint de douceur les accompagna dans leur reprise d'une respiration plus normale.

« Je suis désolé Mac. Vraiment. »

« De quoi, d'être la femme la plus courageuse et déterminée que je connaisse. »

Stella leva vers lui un regard brillant d'émotion.

« Tu le penses vraiment. »

« Oui bien sûr. Je garde le côté têtue, menteuse et incroyablement belle pour plus tard. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Stella fit la moue avant de s'assoir entièrement sur la table, passant ses bras autour du cou de Mac pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu as d'autres compliments en réserve ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Quelques uns oui, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante que j'ai à te dire là tout de suite. »

Le ton de sa voix et l'intensité de son regard ne laissait guère de doute sur les paroles qui allaient suivre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se force, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

Aussi elle le stoppa en posant une main sur sa poitrine musclée.

« Non ! Ne dis rien. Tu me l'as déjà dis tout à l'heure. »

Mac réfléchit quelques secondes, il était certain de l'avoir pensé très fort mais sûrement pas de l'avoir dit.

« Je suis certain que non. »

Stella sourit timidement en attrapant son poignet, laissant sa main glisser doucement jusqu'à ses doigts auxquels elle emmêla les siens.

« Pourtant il me semble que si » répondit-elle finalement en lui montrant leurs mains qui s'embrassaient à la perfection exactement comme ce qu'il avait fait auparavant.

« Les mots sont importants Mac, mais moins que tes gestes. Je n'ai pas besoin de longues déclarations ou de cadeaux somptueux, ni de romantiq… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Stella en remarquant le sourire qui s'agrandissait sur le visage de son interlocuteur au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« Je t'aime. »

Une bouffée de chaleur sensationnelle vint s'emparer du corps de Stella et elle sentit presque instantanément les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient.

Il fut aussi surpris qu'elle de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu prononcer ces trois petits mots si terrifiants quelques minutes plus tôt. Mac sourit en lui-même, lui dire était une telle évidence qu'il se demandait encore comment il n'avait pas pu oser les prononcer plus tôt.

La jeune femme aurait aimé se laisser entourer par cette vague de bonheur et de chaleur que lui procurait la déclaration de l'homme qu'elle aimait, pourtant, quelque chose restait à éclaircir et elle ne voulait plus attendre pour le faire.

« Pourquoi être parti à Miami sans me prévenir. Je sais qu'on ne s'était pas beaucoup vu mais tu as eu plusieurs occasions de le faire. »

Mac se passa une main sur la nuque et Stella compris qu'il était légèrement gêné par la question.

« Tu es parti sur une enquête, j'aurais pu t'accompagner pour t'aider. » continua t'elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. » dit-il un peu trop sèchement

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe en plein cœur.

«Pour….Pourquoi ? »

Les larmes qu'il voyait perler au coin des yeux de la femme assise en face de lui tuèrent son égo et il serra les poings avant de complètement le piétiner en lui avouant ses vraies raisons.

« Parce que je suis un imbécile qui, malgré tout ses efforts pour se le cacher était jaloux de te voir proche d'Horacio et a eu peur comme un idiot de se qu'il pourrait se passer si… »

Il souffla, n'arrivant pas à terminer une phrase qui lui paraissait complètement absurde maintenant qu'il se l'entendait dire à haute voix.

Stella eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes qui coulèrent sous le mouvement. Elle remarqua le mal-être de Mac et ne pu s'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours.

« Tu es loin d'être un idiot. Horacio Caine est vraiment bourré de sex-appeal. »

Son équipier osa enfin un regard vers elle, reconnaissant dans cette phrase l'habitude de son amie de toujours lui redonner le sourire avec humour.

« J'ai été stupide. »

« Si c'est une question alors je te dirais oui sans hésiter. »

« S'en était pas une, mais bon, c'est de bonne guerre. »

Des coups contre la porte se firent entendre, sortant les deux amoureux de leur bonne humeur.

« Stella, Mac, on y va ! » cria Flack depuis l'extérieur.

Mac sortit, suivit de près par Stella qui regarda sa montre : 3 heures du matin bientôt.

Elle émit un bâillement psychologique.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était réveillée par Mac qui lui caressait la joue.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Dès que je t'ai dis que Lindsay allait bien et que Danny avait chargé Don de l'excuser auprès de toi. A croire que c'était les dernières préoccupations qui t'empêchaient de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. »

Il arrêta la voiture et Stella observa les lieux alentours. Elle reconnut le bas de son immeuble. Une lueur de déception traversa son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mac.

« J'ai de très bonnes raisons de te ramener chez toi. » se justifia t'il.

Il sortit de la voiture, ouvrant ensuite la portière à la jeune femme avant de la conduire jusqu'à sa porte de son appartement.

« Quelles raisons ? » demanda t'elle enfin une fois la porte ouverte, espérant le faire changer d'avis tandis qu'elle jouait discrètement avec un bouton de sa chemise.

« Ne pas endormir ma vigilance et vous donnez la punition que vous méritez, Lindsay et vous. »

« Mac t'es pas sérieux ? » le questionna t'elle alors qu'il pointait sur elle un petit sourire narquois et satisfait.

« Repose-toi, tu vas en avoir besoin. » dit-il en s'éloignant

« Mac……..MAC ! » cria t'elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller tout l'immeuble.

« Bonne nuit inspecteur. » dit-il en continuant à avancer, levant la main en signe d'au revoir sans se retourner.

Stella posa son front contre la porte, comprenant qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, ni visiblement sur sa décision de les punir malgré tout.

Cet homme finirait par avoir sa peau. Elle esquissa un sourire en regardant l'escalier où il venait de disparaitre se faisant la réflexion qu'elle espérait bien qu'il ne tarderait pas trop,…..

…..à avoir sa peau.

FIN


End file.
